Waiting Game
by CalzonaForAllMyLife
Summary: AU: Arizona comes to Seattle Grace Hospital, while Callie is still figuring out who she really is. Will Callie choose to be with Erica Hahn? Or will her desires take hold and choose Arizona? Rated M for furture chapters. Angst. Fluff. Sexy times. (:
1. Chapter 1

The halls of Seattle Grace Hospital were filled with people shoulder to shoulder. You could feel the hot breath of the person standing next you, and hear the cries of the lady loud and clear from two halls down. It was chaotic, but every doctor and nurse had been prepared for this moment. Tragedy struck when a young man went gun crazy and began shooting everyone that came into his sight in a mall. On the scene the paramedics confirmed that 40 people had been killed on the spot and 52 more were severely injured, so they were all prepared.

No matter what specialty you were or hoping to be, you had to help. Once the hospital got the news, they frantically began clearing the ER and waited. It took a half hour before anyone arrived, but once the first ambulance pulled up all hell broke loose. Ambulance after ambulance came screeching into the pit, then worried parents, spouses and families made their way onto hospital grounds asking anyone who had scrubs on where their person was. They were prepared for this, at least that's what they kept telling themselves.

The first person who came into the ER was a seven year old girl, gunshot to the leg, and unconscious from the pain. "I got her!", came an angelic voice from the back, pushing themselves through the wide eyed residents and interns. She rushed the child into the first trauma room and began her examination. Shaking her head and clenching her teeth she yelled, "I need to get her up for an x-ray, and CT!" Gently moving the light haired child's head to the side, she saw blood staining that golden hair. "She must have hit her head when she was shot, let's get her up there now! And we're going to need an Ortho consult for her leg, I'm positive it hit the bone." Her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest, but she kept calm and professional.

Today was Arizona Robbins first day at Seattle Grace, and it just so happened to be the day that she wished she would never have to deal with. Shootings scared her, sure her dad and brother were in the Marines but it still had a way of creeping into her mind and scaring the living hell out of her. Today was supposed to be an easy day. All Arizona planned to do was meet her new patients, and catch up on the paper work she was already behind on. It was supposed to be easy, not this. Now she was rushing to the OR, panicking because the poor girl started coding before they even made it upstairs. She was supposed to meet people and have a good day, the blonde kept repeating to herself. Putting on a brave face Arizona scrubbed fast, took a deep breath and entered the OR determined to not lose this beautiful girl on her first day.

Callie Torres watched as bleeding and screaming people began filling the hospital. It wasn't the first time she was here during a shooting, but this had to have been the worst. There were too many patients for her to just stop and take a minute to collect her thoughts. Phones were ringing, parents were pulling on her asking about their loved ones, monitors going off like mad, while she stood there with her mouth hanging open. She had just become Head of Orthopedics two weeks ago, and already she felt like she couldn't do it anymore.

A dark blonde pulled her out of the day dream, or rather nightmare. "Callie? Are you Okay?" She asked concerned.

Callie blinked a few times, then faced the woman. "I'm fine, Erica. Let's go." The two women gave each other reassuring smiles and headed toward the mess.

It wasn't until 9 p.m. when the hospital finally began to calm down. The air was clearer, and the halls were quieter. Almost every room was taken, and every doctor had at least five patients they needed to attend to at all times. The walls of the hospital breathed in and out with the chests of the sleeping patients. On-call rooms were occupied with those who were too worn out or devastated by all the lives they couldn't save today. It looked as though tears were rolling down the windows, as dark clouds smeared across the night sky. What started off as a beautiful fulfilling morning, ended as a black hole surrounded by death.

Arizona walked the dim halls, holding back the sobs that were threatening to break her. She saw mothers clinging to their wounded children, and children clinging to the wounded mothers. Wives hysterically crying on their knees by their dead husbands' bedsides. Social services quietly going through protocol with now orphaned teenagers and babies. She saved the seven year old blonde, and was able to see the bright eyed beauty wake up. Unfortunately, that was the only person she was able to save today. Losing three patients in one day really took a toll on the blonde, as it would for any doctor. Today… death won. She hated god some days, and today was definitely one of them. It was too much for her to handle, and all she wanted to do was drink away her misery and pass out. Something inside of her said no, and just hold on.

Walking into the Attending's lounge, Arizona plopped her tired body down flat on the overly used couch. She stared up at the pale ceiling for a couple minutes until the flood gates let loose, and uncontrollably the sobs fell from thin lips. Throwing an arm across her eyes she tried to control her breathing, but there wasn't enough air in the world to calm her back down. She curled her body up and pressed her head into the corner of the couch, holding her stomach in pain. All she could see when she closed her eyes, were the people she killed today. Deep down Arizona knew she wasn't the one who actually harmed those children, but she didn't save them either. Now anger began thrashing itself into her brain, grabbing the pillow that was at her head she chucked it at the farthest wall and all but screamed. Sitting up in a fit of anger, dark blue locked with chocolate brown.

"Oh god!" Arizona stood up and hurriedly wiped away the smeared make-up, but lost the fight and again tears started pooling down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

Callie started to take a step towards the broken woman, but hesitated and stepped back. "I umm… I actually was here before you.." She cleared her throat slightly, it was still scratchy from the crying she had just been doing until the blonde walked in.

Arizona felt the life draining out of her, so she sat back down not really caring anymore what the brunette saw. Running her fingers through blonde hair, she chuckled sadly. "I thought I could handle this." She didn't know why, but she felt the need to try and explain. "You know you're taught how to handle these kind of days, but when they happen…"

Callie decided to sit in one of the chairs at the table across from the blonde, and finished her sentence. "It's too much…" Blue eyes locked with brown once again, "I get it. I thought I was ready, but when they all started piling in… I couldn't help but just stand there." Dropping her gaze to the floor, her mind began going through the crappy day she had just been through. After her and Erica exchanged those few words, she went and tried to help. Help that turned into death, almost every time. She felt like a jinx, so after a couple of hours she locked herself in an on-call room and cried till no more tears spilled out. Then when she went back, her killing streak stayed steady. Having almost ten patients on her hands, only two lived. It almost broke her, literally. Just as she thought she was the only one taking it so personally, in came this stunning blonde breaking down right in front of her.

"I lost three kids today." It was the only thing she could think of to say. Those words made her stomach turn, and she had to physically hold it to make sure nothing came out.

Callie shot her head up, she was only assisting on most of her cases so the damage wasn't incredibly bad. But it still hurt knowing they died on her hands. One of her patients was a little girl who had just came out of surgery ten minutes before her consult. She couldn't imagine the loss this woman was feeling. "You can't blame yourself." Callie rolled her eyes at herself, knowing that's the last thing she would want to hear. Quickly correcting herself, "I mean sometimes… we can't save them all." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back the tears that were brimming her eyes.

"I tried… they shouldn't be dead right now. I should've been able to save them." Arizona clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Anger rising from within her once again. Too many simple things went wrong, that she could have fixed but wasn't given enough time to handle them. "They should be here…" She spoke again, but in a light whisper more to herself.

Callie rolled her thumbs in circles not really knowing what to say next. Suddenly she felt a warm hand tightly grip her shoulder. Looking up slowly, crystal blue eyes connected with her own sending chills straight down Callie's spine. As fast as that hand came it was gone again, and the woman was out the door. The Latina felt hollow, and wanted that warmth back incredibly bad. Taking a deep breath in, she heard the door creak open again. Her face dropped when it wasn't the same blonde standing in the door way. "Hey." She said quietly.

"What a day huh?" Erica stated a little too enthusiastically for Callie's liking. Walking over to the sofa, she dropped her body down and huffed loudly. Looking at Callie, "What's wrong?"

Callie let a hard laugh roll of her tongue as she shook her head in disbelief. "Are you really asking me that?"

Erica arched her back and adjusted her scrub top, "Look, these things happen. Life happens, and we can't do anything about it." She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes slowly.

Callie watched her intently. Wondering how she could be so okay with everything that had just happened a few hours earlier. Just a few minutes ago, a woman she had never met in her entire life was sitting there pouring her heart out to Callie and now this. Oddly, she missed her and she didn't even know her name. Callie instantly dismissed the feeling and swallowed hard, ridding her mind of the thoughts that had been creeping up on her every so often. "I think I'm going to head home. Goodnight Erica." She started to get up and shuffled her way to the door.

"Callie?" Erica asked with her eyes still closed.

"Mhm?" Callie didn't look at her, it just would have made her even madder than she already was.

Finally, Erica lifted her head and rested her elbows on her knees. "Do you want to be alone tonight?" Seeing the brunette's head snap confusingly at her, she quickly continued. "You know I could come over and sleep on the couch or something. I know today was hard on you. I can see it."

Callie felt her heart sink, because she could actually hear the sincerity in Erica's voice and felt bad for thinking poorly of her. "It was a hard day." Turning the knob on the door she glanced back at the dark blonde. "I would really like that." Erica was quickly at Callie's side, and they both headed out of the house and across the street to the Latina's apartment in the pouring rain.

The next day came with the sun shining brightly, bringing new life into the miserable and tired bodies. Arizona had found an empty on-call room and slept there that night. Really only getting about two hours of sleep, because her mind wouldn't rest. Tiny coffins haunted her, and when she saw the first signs of morning peeking through the thick blinds she decided it was time to get up. Throwing on a new pair of scrubs, she made her way to the nurse's desk on the Peds floor and began reading her charts. She would be lying to herself if she didn't hope she would see the brunette today. Arizona couldn't get over the fact that a random woman who had decided to stay and talk to her even after she basically assaulted her with a pillow, looked just as hurt as she was but barely said two words about it. Stupidly, Arizona didn't even ask how she was and really wanted to be able to make it up to her. Not only did she share an intimate moment with this mysterious woman, she thought about her all night. It was the only thing that kept her mind off of the tiny humans she had lost. Those eyes shot right through her, and instantly began wondering how dark they could get. Arizona was very intrigued and wanted more. Determination took over, and she was going to get what she wanted.

Callie and Erica walked into the hospital almost glued to the hip. The Latina didn't really mind how close the two of them were getting, but Erica had other plans. To her they weren't just friends, she wanted Callie in a different way but didn't know how to make that first move. Callie always talked about men, and knew she was straight but even with that knowledge Erica couldn't change her mind about how she felt. On the other hand, what she didn't know was that Callie sort of felt the same way. They were close, but not close enough. Not yet.

Erica paid for their coffee's and turned to Callie smiling, "Thanks for letting me come over. I was worried about you." Her eyes fell to plump lips and quickly back up to occupied eyes.

Callie looked over Erica's shoulder and felt her heart speed up alarmingly. Nobody ever made her feel this way, but her. Even though Erica was sleeping on her couch she couldn't get the damaged blonde out of her aching mind. She was breathtakingly stunning, and it blew Callie away. Her vision was blocked by a hand waving in front of her face, "Huh? What?" She stuttered, a bit irritated.

Erica shifted her feet, "I was saying thank you.. You know for letting me stay?"

Callie focused her attention back onto Erica, a smile gliding over her face. "I'm glad you came." She ran her hand down the blonde's arm, and felt her breath hitch. This wasn't happening. 'I'm straight.' She reminded herself. This was all new, but she didn't want it to be. She just wanted to be… normal.

Erica dropped her eyes again, this time starring a little longer than what was appropriate. Then she backed out of Callie's hold and held her coffee up. "Well I'll see you at lunch then?"

Callie just nodded, walking towards the elevator she looked back. Releasing the breath she didn't even know she was holding, when the blonde she wanted to be talking was no longer down the hall. Pressing the up button furiously, she took a long sip of her coffee and moaned after the taste. Yupp, today would be a good day. It had to be…

"Arizona Robbins." She stated holding her hand out to a cold dark blonde. Raising an eye brow and dropping her hand back to her side when she didn't get a reply, she cleared her throat and went on. "I'm guessing you're Dr. Erica Hahn?"

The other blonde snapped her head up and cocked it to the side. Giving Arizona a death glare, she spoke harshly. "And you are?"

Arizona swallowed the irritation down, and repeated. "Arizona Robbins. I'm your Peds surgeon on this case." The woman's glare became icy, but she wasn't intimidated by women no matter what their status was. "You're assisting me today. I need to know you've read his charts and are ready for this." All Arizona wanted was the best for her patients. She knew she was the best but on some occasions two surgeons needed to assist.

Erica scoffed and looked back down at the chart. "I'm fully aware of what we are about to do to my patient, Dr. Robbins. So if you will, I need to talk to the family." Looking up at Arizona, she smirked and flipped the chart closed. "Why don't you make sure the OR will be prepped on time?"

Arizona was so tempted to laugh in this doctor's face, and kick her off the case. But knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea, being the new kid on the block and all. As politely as she could sound Arizona responded, "I already talked to the family. Right now they want to be alone with him until the surgery." Getting that cold stare again, she stepped closer. "You will give them their space. My patient has been taken care of." She said stressing the last sentence.

The heart surgeon rolled her eyes and took off in the other direction. Arizona shoved her hands into her lab coat, and smile proudly. Even if she was the new kid on the block, she would be treated with respect because she was the Chief of Pediatrics and this was her hall. No one would show her up. Feeling satisfied she headed into the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat before the showdown that she was sure was going to go down in the OR later.

"Why was Erica at your apartment last night?" Addison asked, propping her feet up on the nurse's desk. She wasn't a big fan of the blonde surgeon but was one of Callie's best friends, so she went along with it.

Callie shot the red head a confused look. "How did you know she was at my place last night?"

Addison grinned and shoved a chip into her mouth. "Mark told me." Before Callie started one of her rants about the man, she quickly continued. "Did you two…" The red head asked wiggling her eye brows up and down.

"Umm no. She slept on my couch… Yesterday was rough, and she didn't want me to be alone." Callie didn't make eye contact with Addison because she could feel the look the woman was giving her.

"Mhmm…" Addison knew Callie was off about something, so she pressed harder. "Is it about Erica?"

This time Callie did make eye contact, "Is what about Erica?'

Addison threw the empty chip bag into the trash can and rounded the desk, coming right up to Callie's side. Leaning in like she was ready to tell the Latina a secret, "That look."

Callie scrunched up her face, "I have a look?" She laughed nervously knowing she did have a stupid look on her face, but it definitely wasn't about Erica.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. But I will find out soon." Addison winked at Callie then strutted back down to her hall.

Callie still hadn't seen the blonde all day, it wasn't like she could see if she had any surgeries today because she didn't know what her name was. She also didn't know what she specialized in. Remembering back to their conversation, Arizona had said that she lost three kids. Callie's face lit up and practically ran the elevator door. When the doors opened her throat went dry and heart started racing a million miles per hour. There she was, standing right there before her. She was even more beautiful when she wasn't all puffy eyed. Shaking her head of that thought she stepped on.

Arizona was greeted by an amazingly bright white smile. Tan skin glowed in the afternoon light, and suddenly she began wondering what that skin felt like on her lips. Biting her bottom lip to stifle back a moan, she stepped to the side letting the brunette in. She could feel the awkwardness in the air, and it suddenly became stupidly hot. Before she could turn and talk to the goddess next to her the doors flew open, to her floor. A low groan rattled her throat as she stepped off, but turned around and held out strong hand. "Arizona Robbins."

Callie could feel the blush rising to her cheeks, as she took the blonde's soft hand into hers. "Callie Torres." That smile made her knee's go weak, and those eyes were endless. 'You're straight', she repeated in her head. After a few moments the doors began closing, and just like that her blonde was out of her grasp and out of her sight, again. Sighing heavily she repeated out loud this time, "You. Are. Straight."

**I'm back (: Completely different story from my last, so expect everything to be different. Definitely an AU, just so you know and don't freak out on me in the middle of my story. Comment my lovelies (:**


	2. Chapter 2

The one thing that sucked when you worked at a hospital was the food. You usually didn't have enough time to run down the street and pick up something that was actually good, so eating the cafeteria food was the down part of your day. Unless you're Arizona Robbins, no matter how bad the food was that day she would always put a smile on her face and eat it with joy. She loved pasta day and left over day, even though it was nasty leftovers from the week before. Being a pediatric surgeon she learned from her children that if you make the best out of a bad situation, everything ended up better than it was before. It was her favorite part about working with the tiny humans, they always saw the glass half full.

Quickly finishing her overly creamy and very over cooked spaghetti, the blonde happily made her way out of the cafeteria and into the scrub room. It was surgery time, and she was going to rock it. It wasn't a simple procedure, Blake, the little boy who was supposed to be her very first surgery at Seattle Grace, had a tumor growing on the outside of his heart and was now developing around it. He was ten years old and already she could see a bright future ahead of him. He was funny, ridiculously smart, and loved to play soccer. He would tell Arizona everyday how one day he would make it big, and she would be the one to thank. Hearing those words only made her even more adamant about saving his life. After the day she had yesterday, this surgery had to work or it would most likely break her.

Standing over the sink the blonde began going over the surgery in her head, scrubbing was routine so it came naturally to her as she closed her eyes and pictured her hands working on the small heart. The door swung open fast, making Arizona jump and snap out of her daze.

"Robbins." Erica nodded in the direction of the blonde but didn't even make an actual attempt to look her in the eye.

Arizona rolled her eyes, and turned the sink off. "Hahn." Her tone was just as cold as the heart surgeons. Not even two full days of working and she already hated another doctor. That must be a new record. Turning her back to the door slightly pushing it open with her hip, "Are you ready?" she asked calmly.

Erica chuckled, shook some of the water off her hands and pushed through the door herself, "Let's get this over with."

Arizona watched in amazement how fast Dr. Hahn's hands were working. Even if she hated to admit it, she was a little impressed. That quickly faded when the monitor ripped through the content atmosphere. "What happened?" Arizona asked panicking.

Erica let out a loud groan, "There's a tear in the left ventricle." Her hands began working frantically repairing the tiny heart that was about to give out. "Damn it!"

Arizona looked up to see Erica's face scrunched up in frustration, "Dr. Hahn let me step in, I can do this." She was right this wasn't the first tiny heart she had worked on and definitely wouldn't be the last. "This isn't a grown adult heart, you have to be.."

The heart surgeon swatted at Arizona's hand, and looked her straight in the eye. "This is my OR, if you have a problem with the way I work then you can leave!"

Arizona suddenly became very overwhelmed with the other doctor's tone. That was the last straw, HER patient was on the table dying while the other was more worried about making sure Arizona was in her place. "Dr. Hahn, I am not asking you anymore. I am taking over." She quickly moved to the other side of the table and waited. "Erica, you can assist but this is my patient. Not yours." Her voice was strong and it had everyone in the OR quiet.

Erica dropped her hands and moved out of the way. Arizona flew to the young man's side and began working furiously. Her mind was steady with her hands, racing against time. Her breathing became heavy and short, while her rapidly beating heart became in sync with the monitor. She didn't look up, not once. She was going to play god today, and make sure this child was saved. He didn't deserve this, she kept repeating to herself under her breath. She could feel the heat radiating from Erica's glare. With one more quick suture, the beeping subsided. Arizona shot her head up and watched as his heart rate became steady again. Sighing heavily she stepped back and closed her eyes slowly. 'You did it.' She told herself. Arizona tilted her head back onto her shoulders and opened her teary eyes only to find piercing brown ones staring right back.

Callie had walked in at the wrong moment. As soon as she sat down, the boy's heart rate dropped and the two doctors began their dual. Moving to the edge of her seat, she watched intently as her blonde successfully saved her patient. Her heart ached watching Arizona take a step back from the table. She wanted to see those cerulean blue's look at her, she wanted to silently let her know that she did it. That everything was going to be okay, and when they did her throat went dry and shy smile grazed her face.

Arizona shook her head and faced Dr. Hahn, "You can finish, and close up." She could see the scowl from underneath her mask, but she ignored it and walked out of the OR with her head held high. Arizona ripped the mask off her face and leaned up against the sink. Taking a deep breath, she went through the surgery again in her mind. She hated the unexpected, and hated using extraordinary measures because that meant something badly went wrong. This time those extraordinary measures worked, and saved Blake's life. She smiled thinking about the dark haired boy all grown up, running up and down the muddy field and scoring the winning goal. It made her heart warm. Exhaling, the blonde turned around and started to scrub out just as Erica Hahn busted through the door. This wasn't over yet.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Actually don't answer that because I really don't give a crap. That was MY patient. That is MY OR. You ever pull a stunt like that again, and I will make sure you never cut open another person again." Erica threw her mask into the garbage, and tore off her scrub cap. You could tell by the redness in her cheeks and her stale grey eyes that she was furious.

Arizona kept her eyes forward, as the darker blonde went off. She tried to hide the smile that was creeping across her lips, because she was the one who saved the boy. Arizona managed to make the most respected heart surgeon in Seattle crumble, as bad as that sounds she felt a little proud of herself. "Blake." She stated still not making eye contact.

"Excuse me?" Erica spat.

Arizona licked her lips and dried of her hands before turning her body back. "His name. His name is Blake, and I can reassure you that I won't be going anywhere any time soon." Nodding her head, she headed towards the door. Stopping in her tracks when the last person she thought would be standing there, was. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"Callie! What are you doing here?" Erica asked with a lighter tone.

Arizona turned her head to see the pink blush spreading slowly across Erica's cheeks. She also noticed that her whole demeanor changed, just as hers did when this woman was in her presence. Callie barely acknowledged the other woman, but kept her eyes locked on the sun kissed blonde. Seeing the corner of her pink lips start to rise. "Ummm.. I …" Clearing her throat, she shoved her hands into her lab coat and faced her body towards Erica. "I just wanted to come by and say that you two did a great job in there." Callie wanted so badly to chance another look at Arizona, but refrained and smiled awkwardly at Erica.

Erica took a step closer to Callie, and shot her head towards Arizona. "He's alive that's all that matters." She stated coldly. Looking back up into dazed brown eyes and biting her bottom lip she focused her attention back to Callie. "Do you want to go grab lunch?" asking softly.

Arizona about died laughing, this had to have been the worst attempt of flirting. She never thought that Erica Hahn would be into the ladies, but then again Callie wasn't just any lady. She couldn't hold back the grin, but did stifle the giggles. Bringing her top lip in between her teeth, she watched as the Latina shot down the offer.

Callie rocked back on her heels, "I already ate, and I have a surgery in 20 minutes. But I guess we can grab coffee later or something." Her voice was polite. She didn't really want to be discussing her plans with Erica when Arizona was standing there looking all cute with her hair up in a messy bun and those tight scrubs hugging her body perfectly. Callie shut her eyes and shook the thought out of her head.

Erica gave the brunette a sad smile then tapped her on the elbow, trying to distract Callie's attention back to her, "Well then at least let me walk you there."

Callie stood there for a minute contemplating, giving in she ran her eyes down Arizona's slim frame and shot her head back up. "Yeah, sure." She said nervously, knowing the other blonde saw her checking her out. Nodding her head towards Arizona, she spoke softly. "Arizona."

After Erica rolled her eyes, scoffed and began heading down the hall waiting for Callie to catch up, Arizona gave Callie her best super magic smile and winked. "Calliope." She watched the Latina slightly stumble over her feet, and blush hard. It was the most adorable sight, and she wondered how someone like Callie would be with someone like Erica freaking Hahn. She tilted her head to the side and continued to smile as Callie walked backwards slowly catching up to the other doctor. When they were out of sight, Arizona released a long breath and felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'What is she doing to me?'

Callie and Erica walked side by side in silence until they came to the brunette's destination. Erica stared at the tiles beneath her feet, shifting from foot to foot. Lifting her head to meet brown eyes she swallowed hard, "Callie? Can I ask you something?"

The Latina sighed quietly, wishing it was the other blonde acting nervous around her. "Sure?" She knew what was coming, but acted as though she was completely oblivious.

Erica chuckled nervously, and shook her head. "Umm, you know I was wondering…" she was cut off by a loud pager going off. Both looking down, she exhaled happily when she saw it wasn't hers.

Callie felt her heart skip a beat when she looked down and saw that it was her pager. 'Thank god.' She thought. "I have to get in there, complications I guess." She smiled widely and turned towards the door. "We can go for drinks later? If you want?" Asking quickly once she saw Erica's face fall.

Grey eyes light up hearing those words. Her stomach filling with butterflies automatically. "Yeah?" Callie nodded and giggled as she walked into the scrub room. "See you later." Erica replied a little too loudly. She began her descent down to the cafeteria with a crazy smile smacked on her face.

Callie closed the door, and leaned against it. She had gotten a page earlier saying that they were postponing the surgery until tomorrow. Standing in the scrub she unhooked the pager from her waistband and read it again. Oh yeah, she read it right. Arizona wanted her to come up to the Peds floor for a consult. Seeing what went on in the OR, she didn't want to tell Erica who it really was, so she lied. She had never lied to Erica before and it made her feel sick to her stomach. The Latina liked Erica but for some reason she was drawn to Arizona, and wanted to be in her presence as much as possible. Callie barely even knew the woman and was already head over heels for her. The problem was that Callie couldn't accept the fact that those feelings were real, and not just a little girl crush. After all she had to repeatedly keep reminding herself that she was straight. Rubbing her temples in little circles, she poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear and started to head up to the Peds floor.

Arizona stood at the Nurse's desk, filling out discharge papers for one of her patients. When she went into the little girl's room who got shot in the leg yesterday, she was greeted with warm friendly smiles and hugs. This is what she loved most about her job, seeing and feeling the happiness that enveloped the families of the tiny humans after a successful surgery. When she talked to the young girl, she was told that her leg felt worse than it did a couple hours before, so her only thought was to page Dr. Torres to come take a look just in case. She knew that Callie was in surgery so didn't expect to see her for a couple hours, but when she tucked a few strands behind her ear she was greeted with the beautiful sight of one Calliope Torres.

Callie debated in the elevator whether or not to show up so fast. She didn't want to seem desperate to see Arizona, but at the same time she REALLY wanted to see the blonde goddess. As soon as she turned the corner, there she was leaning gracefully against the Nurse's desk. Callie's mouth went dry when Arizona lifted the pen to lightly graze her pink lips. She couldn't help but lick her own lips when the blonde brought the cap in between her teeth. Callie didn't notice that was just standing there gawking at the other doctor until Arizona lifted her head displaying those adorable dimples perfectly. Taking a deep breath she took the last few strides up to the blonde. "Hi." Was all she could manage to breathe out.

"Calliope! I thought you were in surgery?" She asked lifting an eye brow seeing the confused look on the Latina's face. "Are you okay?"

Callie cocked her head to the side, and pulled her sleeves up to cross her arms over her chest. "How do you know my full name?"

Arizona giggled and took a step towards the brunette. She could hear Callie's breath hitch in her throat, and thought it was the most perfect sound. The only other sound she figured would be ten times better would be… 'Arizona!' she reprimanded herself. Lifting a finger to trace the corner of Callie's lab coat she spoke softly, "Calliope Torres." She said it slow as she traced each letter in her first name. "It wasn't rocket science to figure it out."

Callie could barely hear the blonde speak over her thudding heart. This was not happening. She sighed at the loss of contact, feeling her skin ignite all over her body. Dragging her gaze away from the blonde she chuckled and rolled her shoulders, "Oh yeah. Right." They stood there completely lost in the other for a couple of moments, until Callie broke the silence. "So.. Consult?"

Arizona shook her head letting blonde hair fall perfectly around her face, "Consult! Yes. Follow me." She wanted to hold her hand out to let the brunette take hold of hers, but found it inappropriate. Callie and Erica were a thing, and she was not one to break up a relationship. It was one of her few rules. Don't be the other woman, no sleeping with straight women, and no newborns. This was going to be one hell of a challenge if Callie was going to be around her all day.

"Dr. Torres!" The little girl clapped her hands and sat up straight, wincing at the sudden movement.

Callie stood by her right side, and placed her hand on the child's shoulder. "Hey you. I heard you weren't doing so hot? What's wrong?"

Arizona stood at the end of the bed, in absolute awe with how well Callie interacted with her patient. She watched as Callie began examining the small fragile leg, seeing her strong hands run slowly over the cast and gently lift the leg slightly off the bed. She couldn't help but close her eyes and picture those strong hands roaming the length of her body, and feeling those plump lips on her… "Arizona?"

She shot open her eyes as blush rushed to her cheeks, her daydream being interrupted by hers truly. "What? I'm sorry, I just… Never mind. What's going on?"

Callie giggled and moved a step closer next to Arizona, "I was just saying that we should probably get another x-ray, just to see if there are any remaining bullet fragments that are now surfacing. Do you agree?" Her voice was soft, but she kept her eyes glued to the smiling child.

"I think that is a perfect idea, I'll get it scheduled as soon as possible. Do you think you can be tough for another hour?" Arizona said playfully, getting the little girl's eyes to light up.

"Can I be tough? Look at me?" The golden haired child flexed one arm and guided her other across her leg with triumph lacing her voice. All the adults busted into laughter, and felt overly proud. This is what it was like to see the glass half full.

Callie and Arizona talked to the parents for a couple more minutes before returning to the Nurse's desk. Small talk was made and stolen glances were taken advantage of. Arizona leaned the top of her body onto the desk and propped her head up with her hand, facing Callie. The Latina took in a deep breath, "Do you want to maybe go get drinks later?" Arizona didn't budge, she just sat there starring deeply into brown eyes, getting lost so easily. "Umm, a few of us usually go to Joe's across the street after a long day…" She clenched her teeth waiting to hear that seductive voice to fall from perfect shaped lips.

The corner of Arizona's mouth rose, then she sighed heavily and backed away from the station. "Won't your girlfriend mind?" It wasn't supposed to come out so jealous like, but it did and there was no going back now so she continued. "I don't think Erica is a big fan at the moment, and wouldn't want to intrude."

Callie scrunched up her face, and laughed so hard she had to lean against the counter to hold herself up. Seeing the very confused face on the blonde, she wiped away the single tear and calmed her voice. "Erica is NOT my girlfriend. We're just… close. That's all." She nodded her head and cleared her throat, "Wait why did you think I was with Erica?"

Arizona gave Callie a blank stare with wide eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Really? You don't see the way she looks at you? Or how she treats you like you're some kind of Queen?" Arizona giggled and leaned against the counter again, crossing one foot over the other. "Calliope, I may be gay and know what bad flirting looks like, but c'mon the straightest of straight can see that Erica likes you a little more than friends." She did air quotes around friends, and threw her head back while laughing.

The Latina looked at the wall as she went through every moment in her head. She knew that Erica was acting weird lately, but that didn't cross her mind what so ever. She thought she was the only one having those weird feelings. And now the hot pediatric surgeon just confirmed that she was even more oblivious to what flirting looks like than what she thought. Letting her mouth fall open, brown eyes went wide. "Oh god! She… and then I?"

Arizona could see the brunette falling apart right in front of her, and quickly stopped her giggling to help the poor woman out. She grabbed Callie's forearms and held her close, "Hey! Everything's fine! Why are you freaking out?"

Callie stood still when she felt warm hands around her arms. That fire in the pit of her stomach igniting again. "Because I'm straight, and I gave Erica every reason to think that I wasn't. And now you…" Her voice fell short when she realized what was about to come out pouring out.

Blue eyes sank, and Arizona let the frantic woman go. Rule number two: No sleeping with straight women. Her eyes shot back up when Callie faltered on her last sentence. Taking a small step forward, "I what?" she asked quietly. Brown eyes piercing through blue, as Arizona took hold of a tan hand again. Callie's eyes could tell Arizona absolutely everything she was feeling, it was one of the first thing she noticed.

Callie took a deep breath, and brought her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Nothing." Seeing Arizona's face fall, and feeling that creamy hand loosen its grip she continued. "Erica isn't my girlfriend. But she will be there… That doesn't mean you shouldn't come, because I want you to." Callie hated how vulnerable her voice sounded but it was true, she wanted Arizona there tonight.

Arizona shook her head and spun around on her heels, as she began walking down the hall. Stopping just before she turned the corner, Arizona faced her body towards Callie and yelled, "I'll be there at 7:30!" One last wink and she was gone.

The brunette let a small smile over take her face, and those butterflies that died down from their last encounter erupted violently all over again. Drinks at Joe's never sounded as perfect as they did right now. 7:30 wasn't that long away, she could wait. Looking down at her watch she saw that it only was 2:15. A pout formed on plump lips, and a long heavy sigh slipped out. 'Damn it.'

**So to be very clear with people, this is NOT a Callie and Erica fanfic. She is a big part in it though. I'm kind of going with what happened in the show and my own twist, because obviously Arizona was not around when Erica was. So it will definitely change things! Stay with me because tequila + dancing may equal something you all might possibly enjoy(;**


	3. Chapter 3

Nerves are what gets the best of people. They make you do things that wish you hadn't, or they don't let you do the things you want. They play with your mind and make you wonder what if I just stayed at home? Your body sweats, you don't eat, can't sleep, you can't breathe, but in the end you ask yourself was it all really worth all that? You want to be immune to the talk, to the looks, and keep walking by with your head held high. That's all Callie Torres wanted to do today, just keep walking by not caring about anyone or anything. It's a little harder to do when your best friends have the biggest mouths in the hospital, and don't mind telling everyone your business from the night before. It also doesn't help when everyone you work with were in the same bar you were last night. But it all fades when that one person who changed your entire world turns the corner and takes your breath away…

**Last Night…**

"Are you sure she said she was coming tonight?" Mark whispered to Callie, not wanting Erica to overhear.

Callie downed the rest of her beer and checked her phone for about the billionth time tonight. "She said she was, so she will be." Her tone was laced with annoyance. It was now 8:15 and Arizona still hadn't showed up yet. She didn't know why she felt so angry with the blonde, but she was and she hated it.

Mark placed his hand gently on Callie's wrist, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Maybe you should just have fun with Erica, god knows she needs it." He chanced a glance over at the darker blonde who was talking to one of her male Nurses. Mark and Erica never got along, and he absolutely hated the way she treated Callie. When no one was around Erica was flirty and fun with Callie, but when others were around she would become jealous and acted like she owned the Latine. It was a dominance thing, but Mark didn't have to like it and didn't hide his feelings about the woman.

Callie sighed heavily watching Erica make her way over to their table. Mark was right, if Arizona didn't show it wasn't going to stop her from having fun tonight. She felt awkward now, knowing how Erica felt about Callie. She could see the difference in Erica now compared to a month ago. Her heart rate picked up when the heart surgeon sat down next to her and scooted her chair closer to the Latina. Mark instantly got up from the table and made his way to the bar to get more drinks for the two of them. The red head who sat across the table raised an eye brow at Callie and gave her a shit eating grin, watching Erica with Callie was amusing to Addison.

A few minutes went by as Addison began her story about how she found out she was barren. All three women laughed carelessly, Addison and Callie downing their drinks as Erica sipped at her red wine. Erica looked over at a chuckling Latina, feeling her stomach jump up and down.

"Wait.. Wait.." Erica reached over positioning two fingers just above Callie's upper lip. "You have a .." Callie froze at the sudden contact, her eyes locking with the red heads. Addison watched trying to hold back the giggle that was threatening to surface. "You have a hair caught in your lip gloss, there!" Erica flicked away the hair on her finger and took another sip of her wine. "I'm sorry, go on!"

Callie adjusted in her seat as Mark came back with a plate full of shots, instantly downing the hard liquor. Loving the burn as it glided down her dry throat. Mark looked down at his drink, and asked "Does anyone want to dance?"

Addison tapped her hand on the table and shot back, "For the last time Mark, nobody wants…" Her words were cut off by a standing brunette.

"I'll dance with you." Callie shot down another tequila and shimmed her way to the dance floor with Mark. Feeling Pale blue eyes burn into her back, as she swayed her hips vicariously until Mark returned from changing the song on the juke box in the corner. She turned her back to him and pulled his hands to her hips. Tipping her head back onto his shoulder as they rocked gently from side to side she whispered, "Did you see that?!"

Mark kept his laugh in his throat, feeling her body tensing as she spoke. "What? You didn't like it?"

Callie spun her body around so that no one could see the daggers she was shooting at him. "I .. maybe…" The beat picked up slightly and so did she. "What am I supposed to do Mark? I don't know what I'm doing…" Her voice was vulnerable, but her body talked otherwise.

"Just go with it and see where it goes." He took the brunettes hand and twirled her, "Or maybe you should see where that goes.." Brown eyes followed the man's stare, only to find the most stunning woman walk through the door.

She felt her stomach drop and mouth go dry. The feeling she got when Erica touched her lip didn't even compare to the feeling she got when the sun kissed blonde stood there in the door way scanning the bar. Quickly turning her body into Marks, her eyes went wide and voice came out extremely shaky. "Oh god. I can't. Mark, what the hell am I going to do with that?" She pretended like she didn't notice the hot blonde, and ground down onto Marks thigh.

Arizona walked in wearing a white top that hung low in the front and showed off her toned shoulders. Tight black skinny jeans hugged her thighs perfectly, only to top her outfit off with royal blue pumps. Her long hair was straight, as every white highlight shinned bright in dim bar light. Her cheeks had a red tint to them, making her dimples pop ever so slightly. Every man wanted her and every woman wanted to be her. She was the shiny new toy in Joe's tonight and everyone wanted a chance to play.

Erica all but spat out her wine across the table when the Peds surgeon walked through the door. Eyes going cold as she watched the blonde stride towards the bar and sat down on one of the stools, crossing her legs slowly. Fury building in the pit of her stomach, her worst nightmare in the same place as she. While the girl she was falling for was over on the dance floor grinding on the man she hated most. That dominance instinct kicked in when brown eyes connected with crystal blue.

Mark once again twirled the Latina around holding her back flush to his front, and whispered lightly in her ear. "You are going to go over there and just go with it." His voice was low, but strong.

Air got caught in the back of her throat when Arizona threw back a shot of tequila and looked back at Callie. Eyes glued to the slim frame as the blonde approached slowly, swaying her hips a little more than usual. All Callie could think of was what it would feel like to have those long legs wrapped around her, with nothing but those heels on.

"May I cut in?" Arizona asked shyly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Mark nodded, untangled their arms and gave Callie a light push towards the blonde before throwing her a wink behind Arizona's back. Callie shot Mark another death look, then returned her attention back to the smoking hot woman in front of her. "I figured you weren't coming tonight." Her voice was a lot stronger then she anticipated it to be.

Arizona giggled and stepped into Callie's personal space. Their faces were about two inches away from each other, and she could feel the short heavy breath's glide over her lips. "Long surgery." Winking, Arizona intertwined one hand with the brunette's and threw her other arm over a firm shoulder. Gasping when a strong hand gripped onto her hip following right after her, "Did you think I would miss spending a night out, with you?" Her voice was smoky, and sent chills straight down Callie's spine.

Callie ran her tongue across her bottom lip and leaned in closer to Arizona's ear, "You look amazing." As she moved to face the blonde again, their cheeks lightly brushed against each other making both woman shudder.

Arizona closed her eyes for a moment taking in the heat radiating from Callie's body. She swiftly placed one leg between the Latina's and started to sway their bodies together. Their hearts beating rapidly in their chests as the song picked up, and just like that they both began moving against each other to the beat. Arizona tangled her fingers in long black tresses, and tugged gently causing brown eyes to reconnect with blue. Callie became bold and flipped Arizona around, so that now her back was pressed against Callie's front. The sudden movement made Arizona moan in the back of her throat, as she arched her back harder into the brunette. Callie glided her hands around Arizona's hips, landing just above her belt. The blonde laid her head back onto Callie's shoulder and brought one hand up to grip the back of Callie's neck. Her other hand lacing their fingers back together. They rocked from side to side, both having their eyes closed enjoying the body grinding into theirs. Completely lost and oblivious to anything that wasn't the two of them.

The few people that were already on the dance floor, tried to keep up with the two woman but were losing the contest quickly. Everyone who was sitting at the tables or at the bar had their eyes strained on the women, wishing it were them instead. Erica finished off her wine and threw back two shots of tequila, furious with the sight before her. Mark and Addison watched with their mouths practically hanging open, completely jealous. When the song ended everyone clapped and whistled loudly at Callie and Arizona, bringing them out of their pretty pink bubble.

Callie had to blink a few before she realized who was tangled up in her arms. Loosening her grip, she felt the warm body turn around in her embrace. "I'm.. I'm sorry. I don't know what that was." She apologized out of breath with a shaky voice.

Arizona gave Callie a seductive smile, and stepped in closer again. "I'm not." She cocked her head to the side and winked before making her way over to her seat at the bar.

Callie looked up to see all eyes were on her, and a bright red blush grazed her face. Smoothing out her black top she walked back over to her table and sat down not making eye contact with anyone. Mark slid over another shot, and grinned happily. Addison switched seats and plopped down next to the Latina, "What the hell was that?" she whispered.

Callie played with the rim of the glass for a few seconds before looking up at the bar. She didn't want to talk to anybody right now, all she wanted was to relive that moment all over again and more. She felt knuckles make contact with her thigh, as she snapped her head over to the very curious red head. "I have no idea…" she breathed out. It was true, she had no freaking idea what had just happened. One minute she was debating whether or not to make a move on Erica then the next her hands were all over Arizona's body, and she liked it. Callie dragged her gaze back over to Arizona and bit her bottom lip, "What I do know, is that she shouldn't be sitting alone." That wasn't supposed to come out, but before she knew it she was up and moving towards the bar.

Arizona played with the straw of her drink, twirling it between her fingers as she listened to some girl rant on about her day. As soon as she sat down, a light brown haired woman sat down right next to her and ordered her a drink. She was glad she didn't have to pay for a drink, but was annoyed that it wasn't the brunette she wanted sitting next to her. All she wanted to do was come here, engage in some light talk with the other surgeons only to make a few more friends, then leave. But when she walked in, her heart skipped a beat and won. Her mind kept telling her to sit down and wait for Callie to walk up to her, but seeing that incredible body grind up and down against a body that wasn't hers made her heart race and win the battle. So she downed a shot and made her way over to the Latina, not giving a crap about her rules. She wanted Calliope and she was going to have her. What Arizona didn't know was how much control Callie had over her already. As soon as those tan hands rested on her hips she gone. When the song ended she hoped that Callie would follow her, but instead watched the brunette make her way back over to the heart surgeon and instantly felt sick to her stomach. A thick voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"Hi." Callie said making herself comfortable in the stool next to the blonde.

Arizona smiled and sighed contently, "Hello Calliope."

Callie blushed at the full use of her name. She hated when anyone else called her that, but the way it rolled off that slick tongue sent shocks throughout her body. "I umm.. I was hoping you wanted some company?"

"You should have never left." Arizona stated smoothly, giving Callie a wink. Yupp, these rules were going to be thrown out the window tonight.

Callie felt her throat go dry, and had to cross her legs to calm down the fire that was raging below. "So what actually happened that made you so late?" Changing the subject before she jumped the woman's bones.

Arizona took a deep breath and sipped at her drink. "We had a few complications, but nothing major. Then I stopped at home. I figured you didn't want to see me in scrubs tonight." She was now leaning dangerously close to the Latina.

"You look amazing in anything." The words rolled out before she could even think, as that blush raced back onto her face.

Arizona saw the Latina squirm, and giggled. A nervous Calliope Torres was an adorable sight, and couldn't help but press on. "Anything and Nothing." She stated seductively, bringing her attention back to her drink like it was nothing.

Callie's mouth fell open and she tightened her legs, picturing the blonde naked in her bed. If this was Erica talking she could just brush it off and continue a normal conversation, but no it had to be the sexiest Peds surgeon to walk the planet saying this stuff to her. Shaking the naughty thoughts out of head, she waved her hand for another drink. "I'm not… umm.."

Arizona sat up straighter waiting for Callie to continue but felt the need to cut in when she didn't. "Calliope, I'm not suggesting anything. I know you're not…" she didn't want to actually say it because that would mean her shot with the hot Latina was done with. "If you're not ready, then I won't pressure you. It's just flirting, relax." Her tone was back to playful as she finished off her free drink.

The room became incredibly hot as Callie raked her eyes over Arizona's body. Joe had sat down a beer in front of her, and without hesitation she chugged the entire bottle. Arizona watched with big eyes, it was kind of a turn on how well Callie held her alcohol. She smirked when the brunette sat the bottle on the counter and stood up. Callie stood there for a few seconds looking longingly into blue eyes, clenching her teeth she grabbed the creamy hand and pulled the blonde into the small bathroom.

Erica, Addison, and Mark all watched as Callie pulled the blonde off her stool and dragged her into the bathroom. Mark was extremely tempted to stand up and start clapping for his friend, but refrained when Addison tapped his knee under the table signaling him to look over. Erica's mouth draped open, and eyes stayed nailed to the door. The hate she now had for Arizona Robbins didn't hold a candle to all the hate she had built up in her life time. She let it slide when Callie danced with Mark, and gritted her teeth when Arizona walked into the bar. She wanted to flip a table when Arizona started to dance with Callie, but now… Now, she wanted wrap her hands around the blonde's throat and get her the hell out of their lives.

Once the door was closed, Callie flung the blonde against the door and attacked pink lips. Arizona's hands instantly flying up to raven hair, pressing their mouths harder. Callie slid her tongue across a bruised bottom lip waiting for access. Arizona moaned at the feeling and opened her mouth to feel that tongue she had wanted all night. Callie swallowed the blonde's whimper when she ground her hips against Arizona's roughly. Arizona ran one hand down Callie's torso and tucked it underneath her shirt, gently caressing a tan stomach. When air became an issue Callie brought the blonde's bottom lip in between her teeth and let it go with a pop. Arizona dug her nails into tan skin and pushed the Latina up against the sink. Callie complied, but flipped them again and lifted Arizona up on the sink. The blonde quickly wrapped her legs around Callie's waist to pull her in closer. Callie crashed their lips together again, and thrusted hard. Arizona let her head fall back onto her shoulders when plump lips moved across her jaw line and down her neck. A low moan escaped once Callie found the blonde's sweet spot on her neck. She bit down softly and ran her tongue over the spot to sooth it. In one swift move Arizona had unbuttoned and unzipped Callie's pants and moved her hands down onto soaked underwear, running her fingers across the silky panties. Callie brought her lips back to pink ones and began devouring them all over again, plunging her tongue farther into the blonde's mouth at the glorious contact. Their tongues dueled for dominance while Arizona teased the Latina through her underwear, finally letting one finger dip into wet folds. Callie released the blonde's lips and moved back down her neck, biting and sucking roughly. Moans and whimpers filled the dingy bathroom, as the air became hot and thick with short heavy breaths.

Arizona let out a high pitch moan when Callie lifted the blonde's shirt and moved away her bra only take an erected nipple into her mouth. The blonde opened her eyes momentarily when she heard the door open. Stale blue locked onto dark blue as Callie continued her motions all over Arizona's chest. Arizona whimpered when Callie nibbled lightly, and smiled seeing the heart surgeons face fall. She brought the Latina's face back to hers and submerged her tongue deep into Callie's mouth, making sure to hit every crevice she missed before.

"Callie…" Erica spoke softly, but enough for the brunette to tear herself away from the blonde underneath her.

Callie snapped her head towards the door and felt her heart drop seeing the look on Erica's face. "Erica.." Before she could get anything else out, the woman darted out of the door. "Erica! Wait!" Callie untangled her body from Arizona's and headed towards the door, stopping to look back at the other woman.

Arizona fixed her top and ran her hands through her hair. Falling to her feet, she walked over to Callie and zipped her pants back up. "You're already debating if you should go after her, so maybe you should." Her voice was hoarse and quiet. When she looked back up into almost black eyes she could see the hurt and confusion ripping through Callie.

Callie watched the blonde turn back around to the mirror, and silently cursed herself for what she was about to do. "Arizona.. I.." she began, but piercing blue eyes told her to leave in the mirror. Gripping the door knob hard, she let her head fall and followed the heart surgeon out of the bar.

The blonde stood looking at herself in the mirror, letting her body calm down. She placed both hands on either side of the sink and bowed her head. Taking deep breaths, she stomped her foot on the ground and looked back up. A single tear flowing freely down her flushed cheek, right before her eyes began to flood she stood up and fixed the rest of her outfit and hair. One more deep breath, she closed her eyes and let her mind take her back to the goddess she just had her hands on. Even though they almost had sex in a dirty bar bathroom against a sink, she couldn't help but feel scared. Scared because Calliope Torres took a piece of her that she knew she wasn't ever going to get back…

**I hope you all are happy. Yes, I know. Arizona was a little mean, but you'll live. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think (: Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The brisk night air tickled Callie's flushed cheeks. Her mind was moving so fast it was making her head spin. She kept a steady pace following behind Erica, giving her the space she needed before she and Callie talked. She had no idea what she was going to say to the woman, I mean what was she supposed to say? That she liked it and wants so much more? Was she supposed to lie and let Erica hear words she didn't really mean? One thing she did know what that she was drunk. It was kind of a struggle to stay exactly behind the blonde and not drift off to the street. Was it the alcohol or was it Arizona? Arizona. Callie felt her heart drop thinking about the way Arizona's face fell right before she left. She told her to leave so she left, the blonde couldn't be mad because of that…right? Callie was torn away from her thoughts when she made contact with a brick wall named a pissed off Erica Hahn.

Callie took a couple steps back with wide eyes, and instantly shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "I'm sorry…" she breathed out. She didn't know what exactly she was apologizing for, running into her or the bathroom incident.

Erica hung her head and started to walk away again. After a few strides she burst into laughter and turned back around to a very confused Latina. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say?" Her hands were spread out to her sides, palms up waiting for Callie to say something. Callie just stood there looking dumbfounded. "I can't believe you did this. With… with her!" Her voice cracked but quickly recovered and now she was screaming. "How could you do this to me Callie? I thought we had something…"

Callie quickly interrupted the blonde, feeling anger spread throughout her stomach. "How could I do this? Erica there is no us. There was a you, and there was a me. We were never anything, so you can't blame me for wanting Arizona." Erica shot Callie a look and suddenly she felt the need to defend her blonde, but being a little drunk she was going to say a lot more than she anticipated to. "Yes I was this close to having sex with Arizona Robbins in a dirty bar bathroom. But guess what!" Callie was now the one talking loudly with her hands, taking a step towards Erica she lowered her voice. "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, because she makes me feel things you never have. She is everything you're not. It's funny because I've only known her for two days and she…" Callie's voice faltered, not knowing exactly what the blonde was doing to her. Instead of continuing her rant, she turned on her heels and began walking back to the bar.

Erica grabbed hold of Callie's wrist making the brunette fumble backwards into her. "Who was there for you when you and your family had problems? Who was the one who held you all night when you found out that George cheated on you?" Callie's face softened, and with that she stepped in closer to the brunette. "I was. That was me, and would gladly do it all over again every day for the rest of my life because I belong with you Callie…" Erica's voice was soft and she could smell the alcohol on Callie's breath. Raising her hand, she pushed back a few strands of black hair behind a red ear. "Think about it. Do you really think that Robbins would do all that for you? She didn't even have the decency to stop what you were doing and at least take you home. I get it though…" Brown eyes connected with pale blue, urging her to go on. "She is pretty, and from what I saw she has a way with words. I know you like that kind of stuff. With a little push I can do all that and give you so much more."

Callie was taken back with Erica's words, she could actually see the sincerity in her eyes and felt the warmth their hands were generating. She was right, Erica had been there for her through so much. What kind of person would she be if she just turned around and left? Even before Arizona came, she was developing feelings for Erica but didn't want to accept it yet. Then this sun kissed, gorgeous as hell peds surgeon walked into her life, turning it completely upside down. She had never felt so strongly about another person, man or woman. Callie took a deep breath and turned her head back to the bar, only to see that perfect woman hand in hand with a shorter brunette getting into a cab. Her mouth slightly fell open, feeling like her heart had just been ripped out and stomped on repeatedly. Turning to face Erica she intertwined their fingers and gave the blonde a small smile. "You're right and I'm truly sorry." Her voice was stale and her body was numb. But that was enough for Erica to turn her body to Callie's side and begin walking them up to the Latina's apartment. Callie chanced another look behind her and in that moment cerulean blues latched onto dark brown. It felt like the world had stopped spinning and it was just the two of them. Right before Callie stopped her movements all together, Arizona bit her lip and lightly shook her head no while being pulled into the cab. Once the door was shut Callie felt like her world was getting ready to collapse into one giant heap of a mess…

**The Next Morning **

The morning light burned into sleepy eyes, creating a mind blowing head ache to erupt. Arizona instantly flew her hands to her face, trying to press away the throbbing behind her eyes. She stilled when movement came from the other side of the bed. Slowly opening one eye she peered over her shoulder and instantly felt the vomit burn her throat. What the hell did she do? After Callie left, the night became extremely blurry. She had walked out of the bathroom with all eyes on her, and they weren't the same eyes she had received earlier when she and Calliope were dancing together. These stares burned holes right through her, so her only options were to either gather her stuff and leave or sit back down and drink away the pain. Needless to say, she chose the alcohol. She had leaned over the bar and placed three shots glasses in front of her and had Joe continuously fill them up one after the other. His only rule was that she had to take a cab home, or leave with someone else. Her only response was a rough, "Oh I plan to." Within 15 minutes she was well on her way to being wasted and began her prowl. She wanted, no needed to get Calliope out of her system and she planned to do just that with the hot brunette down the bar. Arizona Robbins was not someone you said no to. If she wanted you, you dropped everything just to be with her. She could literally charm the pants off any woman, it was one of her many hidden talents. Except the only woman's pants she wanted off was Calliope Torres', and she failed to that so the girl on the opposite end of the bar would do for tonight.

Arizona gently lifted the blanket off her naked body and quietly slipped out of the bed. It was like a Where's Waldo trying to find her clothes. Her shirt was behind the couch, her pants were in the kitchen, and her bra was hanging off the edge of the bed. Sneakily putting all her clothes back on she quickly realized that she didn't find her thong. Regretfully, Arizona headed back into the bedroom. Her head shot up when the door creaked, exhaling when the other woman didn't even budge she continued to scan the floor. Any other day she would have left them there and gotten the hell out of there, but she didn't want this woman finding her only to stick her thong into her back pocket.

"Looking for this?" A groggy voice pierced through the silent bedroom. The brunette held up her hand with Arizona's underwear hanging by a single finger by one of the straps.

Arizona grabbed her chest, startled. "Jesus!" Running a hand quickly through messy blonde locks, she calmed her heart down and made her way over to the other side of the bed. The other woman sat up holding the sheet over her chest with a teasing smile. Arizona looped one of her fingers around a strap, but before she could pull it away she felt a warm hand holding onto her wrist. "Umm… I really have to get going. It was uhhh…" her voice died down as she searched her brain for the right words. She really had no idea how it was, the only thing she could remember was being so turned on by Calliope then feeling a gut wrenching pain when she left the bathroom. After that nothing. "It was awesome. Thank you." Seeing that the brunette wasn't budging, she decided to take the hard way out. Leaning over, she brushed her lips against the brunette's ear and whispered seductively, "I really have to go." Moving her face within inches of the other woman's she looked intently into her eyes and gave a perfect dimpled smile, before sliding her underwear out of the woman's grasp. It always worked, but she hated doing it especially to those she didn't really want to see again.

"Colleen."

Arizona stopped in the doorway and turned her body around slowly. "Excuse me?" she asked.

The brunette shifted so that she was on her knees at the edge of the bed, still wrapped in the sheet. "My name. It's Colleen, in case you were wondering." She said in a light tone, giving Arizona a cheesy smile.

"Right, yeah. Bye Colleen." Arizona placed her hand on the door knob but didn't turn it. The name sounded familiar, she couldn't place it though.

Right before Arizona was completely out of the door, Colleen shouted out, "I'll see you at work Dr. Robbins!"

Arizona froze, and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Damn it.' She mentally kicked herself while hurrying out of the apartment before anything else could be said.

Callie and Erica walked to the hospital that morning holding hands, but as soon as they walked into the lobby Callie instantly let go. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Erica, it was just the fact of Arizona seeing them like that. When they got into the elevator Erica stepped closer to the Latina, and kissed her on the cheek before they arrived at her floor. Callie stilled at the contact, but gave the blonde a reassuring smile before she left. Last night Callie was ready to take Erica against the door, but when she closed her eyes all she could picture was Arizona leaving with Colleen. Out of every one in the hospital, Arizona had to go home with the nurse she worked with most. She really wanted to lose herself in Erica and forget about the other blonde, but it didn't happen. As soon as they walked through the door, Callie had told Erica that all she wanted to do was go to bed. Happily, Erica helped undress the drunk Latina and put her to bed. Callie clenched her teeth when she felt the blonde cuddle up behind her. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. It was supposed to end with Arizona laying on her chest hair sprawled everywhere. She was supposed to wake up to endless bright blue eyes, and go to work standing tall with a stupid smile on her face all day. Instead, she woke up to a pager going off and a grumpy heart surgeon.

They both had more to drink then they thought, but Erica was not one to handle hangovers very well. Callie just kept quiet and took a quick shower before they headed into work. Now that she was away from Erica she could finally think clearly. Think about what she really wanted, and if what she wanted really involved Erica in her life. Stepping off the elevator she could feel the stares follow her every move, and heard the quiet gossiping fill the air. It was like high school all over again, the moment you stepped out of your comfort zone and explored it easily became everyone's business. Just as she thought her day couldn't get any crappier, there she was.

Arizona turned the corner with her dimples on full display and hair flipping of her shoulder perfectly. Callie about dropped the chart she had in her hand, seeing the blonde goddess. Like a love struck teenager, Callie ducked into the nearest closet and slammed the door. Her heart was pounding, and sharp pain shot through her head as she leaned herself against the door. Fast movements were a big no no today. Once she got her breathing under control, Callie peaked her head out and scanned the hall. She exhaled heavily not seeing Arizona anywhere, and stepped out like nothing ever happened. Callie walked over to the nurse's station and began going over her charts.

"Are you going to run away every time you see me now?" Arizona spoke in an even tone.

Callie jumped seeing the blonde sitting behind the counter, typing away at the computer. She swallowed hard and also kept her head down. "I didn't run away from you." Callie spoke in a nervous tone, while shaking her head and scoffing at the blonde.

Arizona looked up quickly, still typing rapidly. She ran her eyes all over the Latina, sighing quietly thinking about last night. Raising an eyebrow, "Then why did you run into the storage closet like a bat out of hell?" The corner of her mouth formed a half smile, when she looked back to see Callie shifting awkwardly.

"I…" Callie closed the chart and threw it over with the rest of the pile on the desk. She thought about it, if Arizona wanted to play games then she could play too. "Oh there's Colleen!"

Arizona snapped her head down and hid behind the computer screen, silently praying she wouldn't come over. Callie threw her head back in a full belly laugh. The blonde snatched up her papers and walked around the counter. Standing directly in front of the Latina she leaned in with daggers in her eyes, "That was not funny!"

Callie tried to be serious, but failed epically seeing the terrified look on the blonde and busted out laughing again. "C'mon, you have to admit that was a little funny." She wiped a tear and sniffled. Turning her attention to another chart Callie asked blatantly, "Was she not up to your standards Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona raked her eyes down those tone legs that went on for days, and bit her bottom lip thinking about what they looked like without pants on. "She did the job." Arizona shrugged and began sorting through her papers. Callie shot her head up, and switched the leg she was leaning on. "Was Erica everything you wished for and more?" she asked in a mock tone.

"We didn't do anything." Callie stated simply.

Arizona exhaled and closed her eyes. Regret filling her heart hearing those words roll off those perfect plump lips. "Too bad." Even though she felt awful for sleeping with Colleen, she wasn't about to show it. Shaking her head Arizona grabbed a few more papers aggressively and strutted down the hall.

Callie slammed her chart shut and chased after the blonde. "Arizona!" She yelled not wanting to draw to much attention to them. "Arizona wait!"

Arizona spun around and forcibly dragged Callie into the nearest on-call room. Locking the door, Arizona pushed the Latina on to the bed and held up her finger. "You don't get to do this." Her tone was angry and voice became louder as she went on. "I gave you a choice to either stay with me or chase after her, and chose wrong. You don't get to do this, not now not ever." She took a step back to take a deep breath and compose herself.

Callie's eyes were wide, and she immediately felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. Standing so that she could look Arizona directly in the eye, she spoke softly. "Arizona, please. You have to understand that Erica…" her hand waved towards the door hoping the words would just roll off her tongue. "Erica has been by my side through everything. I have to give her a chance, I owe her that much…" Callie's voice broke off seeing blue eyes become foggy.

Arizona tried to listen, but nothing was sticking. Except Callie's last sentence, she stood there and chose Erica. Clearing her throat, Arizona lifted her gaze to meet Callie's. "Don't come crying to me when she breaks you." Even though tears were threatening to flood her cheeks, her voice was extremely intimidating. It was thick with emotion and her eyes turned icy blue before leaving the small room, slamming the door shut.

Callie just stood there for what felt like hours maybe even days. Why did this hurt so much? It hurt her more now seeing Arizona leave, than it did when she left last night. That lump in the back of her throat burst, and the flood gates opened. Falling back onto the bed Callie let her face fall into her hands, and sobbed dramatically. The air was leaving her lungs but wasn't returning, and in a way she didn't want it to. She would rather feel any other pain then what she was feeling at this moment.

It was about 8:30 p.m. and the halls of Seattle Grace were finally coming to a rest. Patients families were saying their final goodbye's to their loved ones, while 3rd shift nurses and doctors came strolling in all bright eyed. Arizona stood outside of the elevator doors, waiting impatiently. All she wanted to do was go home, take a bath and go to sleep. The metal doors opened and any content feeling she had in her body melted away. There stood Erica and Callie holding hands in the middle of the elevator. Brown eyes looked down, as stale blue and dark blue stared each other down. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Arizona smirked wickedly and stepped on, gliding right in between the two women. Creamy fingers lightly brushing over tan ones. Callie closed her eyes as she felt her breath hitch and stomach do flips. Erica clenched her fists into balls and stood even closer to Callie once Arizona was passed them.

Arizona studied the Latina, seeing how her body was so tense next to Erica. She could hear Callie's breaths getting shorter and louder. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned her back against the wall. Erica heard the movement and instinctively grabbed hold of Callie's hand, making Arizona turn her head away and roll her eyes. Right before the doors opened again, Erica reached up and kissed the brunette on the cheek, turning her head slightly to the blonde behind them. Arizona raised an eye brow and cocked her head to the side, daring the heart surgeon to do or say something. When the doors opened Erica pulled Callie out, but was pulled back when Callie stopped just outside of the doors.

Arizona pretended not to notice, looking down at her feet. The doors chimed signaling they were about to close, when a heavy force slammed into Arizona. Callie had pushed herself through the closing doors and rammed her body into the blonde's, capturing pink lips with her own. Arizona responded immediately by throwing her hands into thick black hair, tugging Callie closer. Without asking permission Callie plunged her tongue deep into a hot mouth, and swallowed the moan that followed. Callie dropped her hands to Arizona's hips and continued to slam her body against the slim frame, causing one of the picture frames to fall off the wall and crash onto the floor. Arizona gained strength and pushed the Latina against the opposite wall, making all the floor numbers light up with every thrust. The blonde ran her nails up a tan stomach, while continuing to assault those plump lips. The door chimed again and Arizona pulled away completely.

Callie watched as the blonde stepped off the elevator panting and with bruised lips. Arizona turned around on her heels, and looked longingly into brown eyes. Callie could feel what was coming next and began to shake her head no. That was it, that was their moment. Just before the doors closed again Arizona spoke softly, "Goodbye Calliope."

**Sorry to do that to you guys! Hope you enjoyed. There is a lot that still has to happen before they are completely together, so please stick with me (: Comment if you wish (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona was laying sprawled out on her couch, legs up and over the back while her head was practically hanging off the edge. She was trying to catch up on some research for a surgery she had next week, but it was a little hard when you felt like well, shit. It had been a week since the elevator incident, and ever since then Arizona faked everything. Her smile wasn't as bright, her voice wasn't as cheerful, her mood was terrifying when she wasn't around patients or parents, and to top it all off she had buried her sorrows and anger in the one person she had ever regretted sleeping with in the first place, Colleen. She went home that night and completely broke down, the sobs never ending. Callie had come back wanting Arizona, but all the blonde could think was what if? What if Arizona wasn't enough for Callie in the end? Sure when they were together it was hot, really hot. But it wouldn't always be like that, and it terrified her knowing that Callie could just up and leave whenever she wanted and go back to Erica. Callie had chosen Erica over her once, what would stop her from doing it again?

All these doubts knocked themselves around in her brain, but that soft tan skin and those perfect plump lips haunted her. The thing that scared Arizona most was how much power Calliope had over her already. No other woman has ever made the blonde cry, but this one did. She missed her, all the time. One week felt like five years. She did everything in her power to dodge the brunette, from taking the stairs to calling the other orthopedic surgeon when she needed a consult. She would enter the building from the back, and even stopped going to the coffee carts and cafeteria. It hurt too much to think about Callie, let alone see her. No matter how badly Arizona wanted to have Calliope, her reasons for walking away were too bold to just push away and carry on.

A loud knock on the door brought the blonde out of her raging thoughts. Sighing, Arizona threw the charts onto the coffee table and slowly made her way over to the door. Another knock filled the small apartment, as Arizona became annoyed and flung the door wide open. Her eyes fell instantly to the floor when she saw who it was. Still avoiding their gaze she breathed out, "Calliope.."

Callie had been standing in front of the blonde's apartment for almost an hour, debating whether or not she should do this. This week had been one of the worst weeks, from losing a patient during an easy routine surgery to snapping on random people for no apparent reason. Except for Colleen, she deserved it and there was a reason behind it. Regretfully, Callie had gone home that night with Erica. They didn't talk the whole walk there, but as soon as the door closed behind them Erica was ripping her a new one. The sad part was that Callie just stood there and took it. She really had no idea what she even said, but was pretty good at acting like she was listening. Her mind was like a broken record, replaying over and over what had just happened. Arizona's goodbye ringing in her ears, as she nodded her head agreeing with everything Erica said. Then anger washed over, and she pinned Erica against the door and kissed her hard. It wasn't the same, she didn't get that burning feeling of want in the pit of her stomach and didn't want to feel or hear the other blonde react. When she finally pulled away, Erica just stared into her brown eyes, and that was that. They were back to being… whatever they were. She hated Arizona for leaving her, and hated even more that she was avoiding her.

So now, here she stood outside of Arizona's apartment readying herself to tell the blonde off. She tried to dig deep to find that anger and hate, but all that was there was regret and sorrow. Arizona was one of the best things that had happened to her. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel her warm breath wash over her ear as Callie kissed down her neck, she could clearly hear the soft whimpers that would escape from pink lips. Her dreams were filled with the blonde, doing things to her that she never knew was even possible. When she woke up, she was faced with reality lying next to the wrong blonde. Callie would do anything to be with Arizona completely, but didn't know the first thing about how to get her back. Knocking on her front door was a start, until there she stood looking just as surprised to see her as she was to be there.

Swallowing hard, Callie took a deep breath and started to take a step forward but quickly changed her mind. Her eyes scanned the blonde's face, taking in her rosy cheeks and pink lips. Wanting so badly to see those baby blues. "Arizona I…" Her voice broke off when Arizona moved her body behind the door, gripping the door knob.

"What do you want Callie?" Arizona asked with a harsh tone, still not looking back up.

Callie tightened her jaw and invited herself into the blonde's apartment, not really caring at this point. "Why are you ignoring me?" it wasn't where she wanted to start, but it would do for now.

Arizona rolled her eyes, and closed the door. She tangled her hands in her hair and threw it onto one shoulder before moving back onto the couch. Trying to think of a good answer, her mind snapped and she stood back up pacing around her living room. "Why the hell do you think I'm ignoring you Callie? What am I supposed to do, act like nothing ever happened?"

Callie's eyes stayed glued to the moving blonde, "What did happen Arizona?" she asked. Her voice laced with insecurity.

"You chose Erica, that's what happened." All the wild emotions were beginning to overwhelm her body again. Steadying herself against the book case, she took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know, Callie. Me and you we weren't… we weren't anything. We were just two women who almost had sex in a dirty bar bathroom. That's it, nothing more." The words rolled off her tongue easily but tore her heart to shreds hearing them herself.

Callie crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head no. "Yeah, see I don't believe that. I wouldn't be feeling like this if that were it Arizona. You can't stand there and tell me you feel absolutely nothing." Her voice was surprisingly strong, but all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

Arizona locked eyes with Callie, and took a couple steps towards her. "I slept with Colleen again that night." She watched as those chocolate brown eyes turned black with anger. It was kind of a turn on. "Does that sound like someone who feels something?"

"Did you really think I didn't know that? Colleen has the biggest mouth on the hall. She told all the nurse's how you had angry sex with her and how amazing it was." Callie mocked Colleen's voice and chuckled. "That sounds like someone who does."

Arizona dropped her gaze back to the floor and sighed. "Why are you even here Callie? Do you have an actual reason or did you just want to see if I was broken? Were you expecting me to open the door with my hair all over my head with tears rolling down my face?" Arizona ranted, getting louder and louder as she went on. "I know for a fact that you're still with Hahn, which just tells me that you are here to feed your big ego."

Callie scoffed at Arizona's words, and took another step towards the blonde. "Really? To feed my ego? I just told you that I feel like shit all the time and you have the decency to tell me I'm lying?" Callie was becoming less annoyed and quickly becoming furious. Swallowing the hate down, she backed away a little and held her hands in the air. "Yes, I am still with Erica. That doesn't mean I want to be." Her anger was still there, but her voice began to waver.

Arizona snapped her head back up, "Don't tell me that."

"Arizona, I'm with her because… Jesus I don't even know why I am. It's not like we are an actual couple. We hold hands but only behind closed doors, we've kissed like maybe three times? It's pathetic, but she's so happy and if you knew her like I do, you would know that making Erica Hahn happy is near impossible." Her sentence ended in a whisper, as she thought about Erica. Thinking about their relationship before Arizona came in and ruined her for good.

As Callie stood there in silence Arizona took the chance to walk back over to the couch and let her body fall onto it. Her heart began pounding in her chest and a dirty smirk grazed her face. "Wait, wait, wait…" Arizona said while laughing loudly. "Are you telling me, you and Erica still haven't.." she cocked her head to the side while gliding her hand through the air as if it were spelled out in front of her.

The Latina just stared for a moment before it clicked. Callie shifted on her feet and giggled awkwardly, "I mean, we've… we've definitely done stuff." A hard blush rushed to her cheeks, as Arizona threw her head back in laughter.

"I guess that's what happens when you put two newborns together." Arizona cleared her throat, and walked back over into the kitchen.

Callie raised her eyebrows and followed the blonde. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Arizona just shrugged as she put a coffee filter into the machine. Keeping her back to the Latina, "It means, neither one of you know what you're doing." She stated simply.

Callie scrunched up her face and thought about it, leaning against one of the counters. "Sex is sex, it can't be that hard." She said while trying to sound convincing.

"Okay." Arizona said teasingly. She leaned her body against the opposite counter facing Callie, seeing the confusion roll around in that pretty little head.

"Okay what?" Callie asked hurriedly.

The blonde kept hold of brown eyes, before opening her mouth and shutting it again. Shaking her head she turned back to the coffee maker, "You know it's nothing. You'll figure it out soon." She could feel Callie getting annoyed, so she just turned around and winked at the Latina.

Callie shrugged, pretending like she wasn't completely freaking out now on the inside. "Why does it matter to you?" She asked curious.

Arizona brought the coffee mug up to her lips, then brought it back down. "It doesn't. But I do have a feeling what you will be like in bed, but you need to be taught right first." The look on Callie's face was priceless. It was a mixture of being turned on and confusion. Their few encounters had taught Arizona that Callie liked taking the initiative, she like being dominant. It also taught Arizona that Callie was very generous and would most likely take her time when it did finally happen. At least that's how she dreamed about it.

"You know," becoming bold she took the few steps in between them and came face to face with the blonde. "You could always teach me." She could hear Arizona's breath hitch in the back of her throat, and could see the debate rattling behind her eyes.

Arizona's mouth went dry, and she almost dropped her cup. Every time Callie's voice dropped an octave it sent the blonde straight to the edge. Carefully setting her mug on the counter, she pushed the nervousness aside and began to play along. "You aren't ready for this." Her voice was thick with lust.

Goose bumps erupted all over Callie's body, thinking about what Arizona could do to her. "I'm serious, teach me." What she really wanted was for the blonde to teach her right there on one of the counters, or against the fridge.

"You're with Erica, that's considered cheating. And we've already proven to everyone that we can't stay together." They playfulness fell right out from underneath her, leaving Arizona completely vulnerable.

Callie back away and dropped her gaze. She wasn't a cheater, but she wanted Arizona. She was raised to be better than this, to be committed and honest. Here she is standing in another woman's apartment begging to be taken. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up into dark blue eyes. "I'm not a cheater. And we can't be a couple, clearly." Taking a deep breath, Callie decided to go for it anyways. "But nobody has to know." She whispered.

Arizona stood still for what felt like years, before saying anything. No Newborns: another rule broken. "If I do this, that's all it is Callie. It will only be sex, and nothing more." Butterflies erupted in her stomach seeing the Latina's face light up. Grabbing Callie by the elbow, she pulled them both over to sit at the kitchen table. They sat at opposite ends of the table, like a huge business deal was about to go down. Folding her hands together, Arizona sat up straight and began. "There will be rules."

Callie gave Arizona a mock look, and laughed. "Arizona.." She was cut off by a very stern stare, it was kind of adorable seeing the blonde so serious. Mimicking Arizona's body, she nodded. "Okay, what are the rules?"

"Rule Number One, no cuddling." Callie's face fell, but agreed willingly. "Rule Number Two, we don't talk about this unless we are the only two people in the room. Three.." She was interrupted with a hand flying into the air.

"Why do you get to make all the rules?" She asked while placing her hand back onto her lap. "Can't I make some up?"

Arizona threw out an evil laugh, and shook her head. "Oh no, Calliope. I am the teacher and you're the student. You don't get a say in what happens." Her tone was stern, but winked to reassure the brunette.

Callie leaned back into her chair and pretended to think about it. "Fine." She said annoyed.

The blonde nodded and continued. "As I was saying, rule number three we don't come to each other for anything else. We can't do this and act like best friends, someone will notice sooner or later." Arizona dropped her gaze, "Like Erica."

"She won't." Callie could see the hesitancy in the blonde's body language. This could be a good fun situation, or it could end so badly that they both would get hurt in ways that aren't even imaginable. For a second Callie actually thought about getting up and leaving, but seeing the sparkle that was now in those dark blue eyes made all those doubts vanish.

Arizona played with the place mat in front of her for a few seconds, taking in everything that was actually being said. A week ago she was curled up in a ball on the floor crying her eyes out over the woman at the end of the table, now she was sitting across from her making up rules about their sex deal. Arizona shut her eyes and mentally pushed away all those feelings, digging a hole deep enough so that they wouldn't resurface anytime soon. Opening her eyes, she was met with a megawatt smile and lust filled brown eyes. "My last rule." She got up and grabbed the Latina's hand and intertwined their fingers leading them to the door. Teasingly she pinned Callie against the front door and lightly brushed their lips together. "We either do it at the hospital or your place. Not mine." She whispered seductively.

Callie was so turned on that Arizona's words didn't even register at first. Instinctively the Latina gripped at Arizona's hips and brought them closer to hers, and shifted slightly so she could slip a thigh against the blonde's center. Arizona closed her eyes only momentarily, relishing in the instant friction, but quickly snapped them back open and bit Callie's earlobe. It didn't really help because the brunette moaned perfectly, making the heat in the pit of Arizona's stomach rage on. Arizona ran her hand down from Callie's cheek, down her neck, over a perky breast, grazing her nails over Callie's stomach through her thin shirt then slipped it behind Callie. Roughly she pulled the Latina closer into her body while unlocking the door and swinging it open all in one motion.

Before Callie knew it she was back in the hall, in the same position as she was when she first got there. Arizona hid her body behind the door and giggled seeing Callie so flustered. "I told you." Arizona breathed out still giggling. She dropped her gaze down to plump lips, and naturally licked her own. Opening the door, Arizona stepped into the hall and placed a chaste kiss on those destructive lips. Without turning her body back around, she waved and said, "I'll see you at work tomorrow Dr. Torres." And with that she closed the door all the way, leaving Callie very hot and very bothered.

Callie blinked rapidly, trying to get herself together. It wasn't working very well, because now she was overly excited to go to work in the morning. Her heart was thudding, as she made her way down the stairs and out of the apartment building. The breeze cooled her flushed cheeks as she thought about what had just happened. She had come to Arizona's apartment to yell and scream at her for leaving her like that. She planned to get Arizona to say that she also had feelings too, except what she got was a new teacher. A hot Sex Ed teacher, who wanted nothing more than actual sex. There would be no feelings, no mushy crap, just sex. Callie smiled to herself, knowing that she would be taught the Robbins Method. "This will be good." She said out loud to herself, nodding her head at the same time. Callie took in a deep breath, cleared her mind and walked tall down the street back to her place.

And so the fun begins…

**Sorry for the late update I had writers block last night, so didn't post the crappy chapter I had started to write. Hopefully this one reaches your requirements. And the Sexy Times begin!**


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. Today was the day Arizona Robbins would finally be able to do whatever she wanted to one Calliope Torres. After Callie had left her apartment, Arizona took a cold shower and laid in bed playing out everything she would "teach" the Latina. Even though she was breaking yet another one of her rules, Arizona was more than excited to give Callie what she deserved. She was so ready to explore every inch of tan skin, devour the most private parts of the brunette, and make Callie's body shake uncontrollably. Oh yeah, she was way more than ready for this. Ever since she laid eyes on Callie, her own body ached for the woman. She was tan, tall, thick in all the right places and had a smile to die for. To top it all off Callie was adorable. Arizona loved it when she made the Latina nervous, and had her tongue tied. Or the way she would shake her head and mumble under her breath, it made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Her heart skipped a beat when a few strands of hair would fall in front of her face, every time she wanted to reach up and tuck that silky hair behind her ear. This might be harder than she thought…

Callie woke up to an empty bed, but to the smell of fresh coffee. Tiredly flinging herself off the bed, Callie slowly made her way into the kitchen. Erica was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper while drinking her coffee.

"Good morning." Erica chirped as she took another sip of her coffee.

Callie rounded the breakfast bar and fixed herself a cup before turning around. "Good morning. Sleep well?" She asked. This was how their conversations started out every morning. It was routine already, and they had only been together for a couple of weeks. She couldn't help but wonder what Arizona looked like when she woke up. Hair all tousled with rosy cheeks, and warm skin that would be perfect to cuddle up with. Callie's face fell thinking about Arizona's first rule: no cuddling.

Erica looked up and saw a hint of sadness, but brushed it off knowing how quickly the Latina could become cranky in the morning. "Very well, thank you." The blonde folded her newspaper and placed her cup in the sink, while coming to stand in front of the Latina. "I have a patient that's going to need round the clock care for a couple of days, so I won't be home very much this week." She said plainly like it wasn't a big deal.

Callie tried extremely hard to hold back the smile that was begging to be let loose. She knew it was bad when she was excited to not have her girlfriend home. But all it meant was that Arizona would be coming over tonight for her first lesson. Secretly hoping to get a little extra credit at the hospital first. Clearing her throat of the excitement, Callie pouted. "Awe, well just make sure you eat while you're there." She was actually serious about this, Erica had a habit of not eating when she worked long shifts and it bothered Callie. It was one of the few things Callie always made sure Erica did, it was just who she was not because she might have feelings for the woman.

Erica chuckled and lightly kissed Callie's cheek, "Yes mother." Callie froze at the contact, but played it off by walking over to the fridge to find something to eat. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Callie shut her eyes quickly thinking of something to say. Lifting her head out of the refrigerator, Callie smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I just umm, have a lot on my mind right now." She held the door open in between their bodies so Erica would stay at a safe distance. After a few seconds of silence and staring Callie spoke, "Really, I'm okay. You should probably get ready you might be late."

Erica watched the brunette intently for a few more moments. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and turned to walk into the bedroom. Callie sighed, this was getting ridiculous. Closing the door, she took a big swig of her coffee and headed into the bedroom to get ready for work herself. Callie had purposely gotten up earlier so she would look extra good for the Peds surgeon. Before she had gone to sleep last night, Callie had made sure to pick out the sexiest pair of underwear and bra she had, and debated on how to wear her hair. Deciding on a black lace set with hints of purple thread running across the edges, and her hair would be her natural wavy. Her reasoning: so Arizona could grip it easily.

It was noon, and Arizona had already been at the hospital for almost ten hours. She was paged in at two in the morning, because one of her patients had short gut syndrome and he started to code. She didn't care what time of night it was, if something was wrong with him she would be there in a heartbeat and stay until she knew everything was okay. But now it was noon and she still hadn't laid eyes on the Latina. She knew Callie didn't come in till later, and waited patiently all morning to have her way with her. There was a trauma around 9 and sadly lost the teenager she was frantically working on. Not only was she turned on, she was pissed at the world and really needed to let it out on someone.

Finishing up on some discharge papers, Arizona figured she'd catch up on some sleep before her next surgery. As she was walking down the hall, she could feel eyes burning a hole straight into her back. A smirk was drawn across her face as she made her way into the nearest on call room. Moments after she had closed the door, it opened again and clicked shut. Tan fingers flicking the lock over, leaving them completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Arizona stood in the middle of the room with her back turned to Callie. Warm hands snaked themselves around a slim waist, while strong fingers were tucked under a waist band.

Callie didn't press her body against Arizona's just yet, but leaned in ever so close to her ear. "What's first Dr. Robbins?" she asked with a husky voice

Arizona tilted her head to the side so her hair would fall behind her and expose her neck. "First, you turn me on." She said softly, even though her panties were already soaking wet. Just the thought of Calliope being in the same room makes her wet.

Callie didn't say anything, but already knew she was making the blonde shake. Tan hands lightly took hold of a slim waist, and guided her against the bunk beds. This was a bad choice of on-call rooms, but she would make do. Before Arizona turned around to sit down, Callie glided her hands up the blonde's rib cage and over her arms. Intertwining their fingers, the Latina brought Arizona's hands up to the top bunk and whispered, "Leave them here."

Arizona swallowed hard and nodded her head. She could feel Callie's hands run back down her arms and down her back, lightly grazing her fingernails against her scrub top. The blonde bowed her head in between her arms while arching back so that her ass rubbed against Callie's front. Callie closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the slight friction. The Latina traced the hem of Arizona's scrub pants, taking in the perfect view off having Arizona bent over the way she was. Callie wanted to take her time, but it was getting quite difficult when she dipped her fingers into the blonde's pants which elicited a small whimper. One hand slithered around to the strings on Arizona's scrub pants while the other slowly moved under and up her top, stopping right before she could unhook her bra. Thrusting her hips gently, Callie leaned over the blonde and asked, "Next?" Her voice was a lot heavier than she thought it would be, but being with Arizona nothing should surprise her.

Arizona was biting her bottom lip so hard trying to contain her moans, that she drew blood. Taking in a shaky breath, "Pants…" she breathed back out. "My pants, take them off .." A gasp fell from pink lips feeling the cool air hit her thighs as her pants instantly dropped to the floor. As soon as Callie's fingers began trailing further down, that cool air turned drastically hot.

Callie cupped Arizona's center, and pressed her fingers gently against a soaking core. "What do you want Arizona?" she asked with a seductive tone. The blonde couldn't form words, but she felt her hips shift upwards onto her hand. Just like their first night in the bar, Callie rubbed Arizona length slowly, then moved her panties to the side just enough to slip one finger into her slit. Feeling how wet Arizona was already made a huge grin appear on her face, and made Callie begin dripping herself. The hand that was lingering on the blonde's bra, moved around to the front as she slipped her entire hand into one of the cups.

Arizona's moan filled the room when Callie twirled her nipple in between two fingers. She started grinding down onto Callie's hand, trying to get her to go deeper. "Please," she pleaded. "Calliope…" Her voice was high pitched and breathy. Callie removed her finger, but hooked it across the bottom of her panties and pulled them down her creamy legs. Arizona rested her head against the bed, trying to keep her balance. Callie ran her hand back up the inside of the blonde's leg, feeling her knees begin to buckle. Arizona couldn't take anymore, so she quickly flipped her body and pushed Callie onto the chair in the corner of the room. She didn't think she could be any more wet, but once she saw how dark those brown eyes were made it possible. The blonde smirked as Callie gave her a questioning look, "Your first lesson will be watching me ride you." She whispered, lust dripping off her tongue.

Callie's eyes went wide and black. Arizona placed her hands on firm shoulders and settled herself onto Callie's lap. She felt Callie's hands skim over the tops of her thighs and then tucked under her ass lifting her up further onto her lap. Callie dragged her eyes down Arizona's body, licking her lips when she could see the blonde soaking her pant leg. Arizona tangled her fingers in black hair and tugged gently, making black eyes connect with blue ones. "You watch me." She said slowly. The blonde took hold of one of Callie's hands and moved it underneath her, she then pressed Callie's middle finger into her slit and dragged it forward running it over her throbbing clit. Arizona's head jerked back onto her shoulders at the feeling, so she did it again before letting go. Callie watched in amazement, seeing the woman on top of her writhe. Arizona's lips were parted slightly, and her breaths became shorter and heavier. The Latina circled the blonde's center a few times and pressed the palm of her hand against her clit again. The hand on her shoulder tightened and small cry rang through the air. Callie took a deep breath trying to get her breathing under control, as she guided two fingers into a dripping core. "Oh god.." Arizona breathed out.

Callie froze and looked deeply into deep blue eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Arizona nodded her head and smiled. "All the way Calliope." Callie just had the tips of her fingers in, and she was ready for more. She rose her hips off Callie's lap to give her more access, and was instantly filled deeply. "Fuck." She screamed, her head falling back onto her shoulders. The Latina didn't move her hand, so Arizona began slowly riding Callie's hand. Building a steady pace, Callie started to move with the blonde and eventually began pumping her fingers harder and deeper every time. The palm of her hand smacking against Arizona's clit repeatedly, causing cries and moans to erupt. Arizona lifted her head and crashed her lips to the Latina's needing some kind of stability before losing it all together so fast.

Callie's muscles in her forearm began to burn, but she fought through it when she began to feel Arizona tighten around her fingers. "God, you feel so good." She moaned into the blonde's mouth. Arizona moved faster and harder, taking her own hand down to circle her clit. Callie felt the other woman's hand, and tore her mouth away momentarily. "Tell me what to do Arizona." She wanted to be the one to make the blonde come, not the both of them.

Arizona grazed her lips against a flushed cheek and over to her ear, "Your thumb… use your thumb." She said in between breaths. Arizona brought her hand back up into Callie's hair, and shuddered when Callie complied. Arizona could feel it, she was so damn close. Devouring plump lips again, she drove her tongue as deep as possible into the Latina's mouth. Tongue's sloppily battled for dominance, as thrusts and grinding became faster.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise cut through the thick air. Arizona bit down on Callie's lower lip harshly, knowing what that sound meant. They stopped their movements, and sat there with chests heaving up and down. Arizona threw her head back and groaned loudly when their pagers went off again. Callie tangled her fingers in blonde locks and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, "I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

Arizona rested their foreheads together, then quickly got off her lap realizing what she was doing. "Should've figured this would happen.." she growled out under her breath.

Callie watched Arizona slip her panties back on slowly, her heart was racing and she wasn't even the one getting off. Shaking her head while giggling, "What?" she asked still sitting in the chair enjoying the view again.

Arizona tied the strings and fixed her hair, "I was this close Calliope." She stated holding her fingers only centimeters apart. "Somehow or someway we always get interrupted. First at the bar by Erica, in the elevator, and now by a damn emergency." Her tone was harsh because she needed to come and now she had to wait until later to do it herself.

Callie stood up and headed over to the frustrated blonde. Resting her hands on tense hips she kissed a flushed cheek and chuckled. "I know. I can finish you later." Callie said with a dirty grin plastered onto her face. Heading over to the door, she waited for Arizona to finish fixing herself. After a few moments, the blonde finally registered what she said and gave her a questioning look. "Erica won't be home later, so if you want to be finished off you need to come over tonight." She flashed Arizona a megawatt smile, and unlocked the door.

Arizona walked right up to Callie and took her bottom lip in between her teeth, letting it go with a mean pop. Her eyes trailed down the Latina's body and back up to returning brown eyes, "You might want to change your pants before you go anywhere." Both sets of eyes landed on the giant wet spot on Callie's thigh. Arizona chuckled softly and shrugged, "Sorry."

The page they got turned out to be a mass trauma. About ten cars piled into each other on a freeway, making it impossible for them to have a minute to themselves. Which was probably best, because at any chance they got being in the trauma room both of their thoughts traveled back to what happened in the on-call room. Callie's throat went dry every time, picturing Arizona riding her hand. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen. The cries that fell from that perfect mouth turned Callie on the max, but feeling Arizona get tighter was what almost sent her over the edge. She wanted to feel Arizona come because of her, and was hoping that tonight would be that night. Callie was tired of waiting for that chance, and would take any opportunity to experience that all over again. She could still smell Arizona's perfume on her scrubs, which made her heart race in her chest. Callie could still feel the blonde's tongue battle with her own, and feel that smooth skin glide against hers. She couldn't help but think of the many ways she wanted to take Arizona. Having Arizona straddling her lap was hot, but having her bent over was even hotter. Every time she would shake her head of those thoughts, she would see a glimpse of her sexy Sex Ed Ped's surgeon and they would come racing back.

Arizona kept herself busy, attending to almost any patient she could get her hands on. She needed a distraction because she could feel those brown eyes following her everywhere. The throbbing between her legs never died down once, even as she was staring straight into a man's chest cavity. Callie had been inside of her and she was now addicted. She couldn't wait to have the Latina shaking underneath her, and even more so couldn't wait to taste everything Calliope had to give. She wanted Callie, and was now more than determined to get what she wanted. No matter who or what was in her way, she would get what she wanted. Every now and then Erica Hahn would come into view, and Arizona would give her a greedy smile and move on to the next task at hand. At some point in the night she began thinking how she wanted Erica to walk in on her and Callie, like she did the night at the bar. It made her feel terrible, but Arizona was territorial and Callie was hers now. She would make Callie just as addicted to her as she was addicted to Callie.

Callie managed to get out of the hospital around nine, which was surprising because of the day she just had. From fucking Arizona on a chair in an on-call room to a mass trauma, yeah today was quite a day. She hadn't heard from Arizona all afternoon, and wasn't sure if she was even up for coming back to her place. Seeing the frustrated look on the blonde's face all day, told her that she probably would. Popping open a bottle of red wine, Callie poured herself a very tall glass. Just as the glass rested against her lips, a light knock filled the room. Setting the glass down on the counter she made her way across the room to the door. Her eyes lit up when Arizona pushed her way through the door making herself at home right away. Arizona dropped her purse next to the couch and walked into the kitchen grabbing the glass of wine. She took three long sips before even acknowledging the Latina. "Well hello Calliope." She said throwing Callie a wink before finishing off the wine.

Callie rose her eyebrows, "You know that was for me right?" She chuckled when Arizona searched through the cabinets to find another glass, then filled them both to the rim. Callie sat on the arm of the couch running her eyes up and down the sauntering blonde coming towards her.

Arizona nudged her knee in between Callie's legs spreading them apart so she could stand in the middle of them. Arizona took another swig of her wine, swishing it around her mouth for a moment before swallowing. She ran one glass over a pouting lip and replaced it with her lips. Arizona glided her tongue across that bottom lip asking for permission, and was easily granted her wish. Callie moaned tasting the wine on Arizona's tongue, and moaned again when the contact was lost. "Do you still want your wine?"

Callie took her glass and chugged it as Arizona followed suit. When they both were done, Callie grabbed both glasses and set them on the coffee table next to them. Raising one eye brow and smiling seductively, Callie snaked her arms around Arizona's waist and flipped them onto the couch. Arizona screamed in laughter at the sudden movement, then locked her ankles around Callie's waist keeping the Latina pressed firmly against her. Callie rubbed her nose along Arizona's jawline, coming just before her ear. "I still want you." She breathed out.

Arizona turned her head to the side, allowing Callie full access to her neck. A guttural moan left pink lips when Callie bit down on her pulse point and soothed it over with her tongue. Moving over to the other side of her neck she did the same thing, but sucked hard creating a visible bite mark and blood rushing to the surface. Arizona was hers tonight. Arizona unlocked her ankles and hooked them around each one of Callie's legs spreading them and bringing their centers closer together. She then wrapped Callie's long pony tail around her wrist and tugged up, so that Callie's face was right above hers. "We're continuing this lesson." She stated with her voice sounding hoarse already.

Callie's eyes grew shades darker again, she liked rough Arizona. Her hand snaked down the blonde's body and quickly unbuttoned her jeans. Arizona closed her eyes and licked her lips feeling Callie's strong warm hand move underneath her underwear. As soon as Callie began circling Arizona's hard bundle of nerves, she heard keys jiggle in the door knob. Both women flung to either side of the couch, Arizona took a pillow and sat it on her lap just before Erica walked in the door.

Erica shoved the door open and closed it right behind her. Dropping her keys and files on the table, she turned around and instantly turned beat red. Callie had stood up and moved over to the breakfast bar before she turned around, not wanting to get Erica suspicious but that was already out of the window. Erica completely bypassed Callie and stood directly in front of Arizona who smirking at the darker blonde. Erica stared intently at Arizona for a few moments before asking, "What the hell are you doing here?"

**I know, I know I'm a terrible person! I am so sorry for not updating like at all this week. I had major writers block during the week, then it being Easter weekend I was busy with family and didn't have enough time to update. I hope you all forgive me. I also want to say how annoyed I am with Greys Anatomy right now. I love Callie and all but I'm really sick and tired of her getting dates left and right while Arizona basically has no story line anymore. Jessica Capshaw is basically the only reason why I watch the show and these past few episodes have been terrible. Anyways, that was my rant for the day. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Comment your thoughts (:**


	7. Chapter 7

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

Arizona couldn't help the smirk that was still on her face. She despised this woman, and for no apparent reason other than the fact Erica was just really bitchy. Well, and the fact that she has Callie but she wasn't going to admit that to herself any time soon. It was kind of funny to her that Erica had actually walked in on them after thinking how badly she wanted her to. What she didn't expect was for Callie to fly off her body in a mad panic and bolt to the other side of the room. She wanted to watch Erica as Callie brought her to her release, because Erica for damn sure didn't deserve to have that feeling with the Latina.

Callie scanned her brain for a perfect lie. She knew Erica wasn't about to give up without a fight, so she prepared herself for one. But before she could open her mouth to say anything, Arizona had stood up face to face with Erica while still holding the pillow against her still unbuttoned jeans. The scared look that was previously on her face faded and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth realizing she just had her hand down those tight jeans. A giggle almost escaped, it was like she was sixteen all over again experiencing what sex really was.

Arizona stood up still clinging on to the pillow and cleared her throat, "Erica I'm going to be honest with you." She stated sneaking a glance over at a now panic stricken Latina. The blonde rolled her eyes and continued, "Callie invited me over for a drink so we could… talk."

Erica crossed her arms over her chest and took another deep breath, "To talk about what? If you're trying to win her back she isn't going anywhere. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Arizona stared at the darker blonde. This lie was going to be a hell of a lot harder if this woman kept talking. Gritting her teeth, Arizona nodded and willed herself on. "I did learn, and I know now that Callie doesn't belong with me…" her voice became smaller and could feel brown eyes saddening from there. "She belongs with you." She said it with more conviction in her voice this time. Straightening her body, Arizona leaned in just a tad so that this part was heard very clearly. "But I will be seeing Calliope, because if you haven't noticed we get along quite well. Which means that we will be friends, we will go out, we will have drinks, and you are just going to have to deal with that." Her tone was stern and even she kind of convinced herself that was the truth. Happy with the lie, she plopped her body back down onto the couch and folded her legs underneath her, waiting for someone to either say something or to fill her wine glass up.

Callie stared blatantly at Arizona, it was kind of hot how she stood up to Erica. On the other hand her words just sunk in, and she realized Arizona had given up on them completely. They were now only sex buddies and nothing more. She couldn't blame her for it either, not only did Callie choose Erica once but she stayed with her after Arizona said no and didn't fight for her. She brought this on herself, and was now facing the consequences. Never being able to really have Arizona in her life.

"Callie!" Erica yelled snapping the Latina out of day dream.

Callie shot her head over to the darker blonde who was now making her way over to her. "I'm sorry what?" she asked knowing she shouldn't trust her voice because it came out all breathy and suspicious, so she did what she knew would throw Erica off her trail.

Erica looked into those deep brown eyes searching for something, but was thrown off by Callie moving in closer and taking one of her hands. "I asked if that was true." Her own voice came out breathy, Callie being this close was rare and she was going to take it.

Arizona quickly zipped up her pants while Erica's back was turned. Seeing Callie take a step towards the darker blonde made Arizona roll her eyes dramatically and head into the kitchen to finish the rest of the bottle of wine. Not even caring anymore she took the bottle back to her spot on the couch and swallowed three big gulps. This was going to be a long night if Erica stayed, so this wine would become her new best friend.

Callie bowed her head before answering, "Yes. You weren't supposed to come home tonight, so I thought it would be a good idea for me and Arizona to talk. We work together too much for us not to have a decent relationship, Erica. Then tomorrow I was going to get up early to bring you in breakfast, because I knew you didn't eat and tell you what happened." She glanced up and knew she had Erica wrapped around her little finger. The heart surgeon blushed and looked away, which gave Callie the chance to see Arizona hugging the bottle of wine while resting her chin on the mouth of it. Her eyes lit back up seeing a tipsy Arizona, but fell again when stale blue connected with own.

Erica thought about it for a second and looked back up at Callie, "Alright."

Both Arizona and Callie shot their heads up with screwed up looks on their faces. "Just alright?" Callie asked hesitantly, she was still prepared for a battle.

"I think that if we want to grow as a couple, I need to start trusting you more." She took a step closer to Callie, "And for you to stop thinking that I'm just this cold hearted bitch." Erica said in a playful tone, turning her head around when she heard Arizona snicker while pouring more wine into her glass and mumbling something under her breath.

Callie bit the inside of her cheek, she knew Erica meant what she said but Callie couldn't stop thinking how much she wanted this with Arizona. The only thing that was stopping her from pushing the heart surgeon away was what Arizona kept repeating, they weren't together and it was just sex. Taking a deep breath Callie pulled Erica's attention back to her, "That's a good idea." She said in a soft voice.

Arizona swirled the wine in her glass, trying really hard to not act annoyed. Woohoo their lie worked, but now she had to sit and watch Erica and Callie be all mushy together, this wasn't how she planned her night to end. It was silent for a couple moments, before Arizona turned her attention back to the other two women. Just as she did, Erica cupped Callie's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that lingered too long, and made Arizona want to throw up. It probably wasn't a good idea to be well on her way to being drunk while watching her Latina kiss another woman. Because that's what Callie was, hers.

Callie was so thrown off by the kiss that she forgot to close her eyes, but instead kept them trained on the other blonde. She could see the jealousy raging a wild fire behind those piercing blue eyes, so she deepened the kiss ever so slightly to see what would happened. Arizona finished off the bottle in one quick swig, and slammed the bottle down onto the wooden coffee table bringing Erica and Callie apart.

Erica smiled shyly at Callie then turned her attention back to the blonde on the couch. "You should probably lay off the wine, don't you have to work tomorrow?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

Arizona gathered her long blonde hair and flung it to one side before standing up. All the wine was now hitting her at once, so the walk back over to the kitchen seemed like miles. Placing her hands on either side of the sink she cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes while starring at the heart surgeon. "You know.." she started bringing one hand to rest on her chest, "I don't have to be friends with youu.. I mean, uh, we don't have to act like friends." Her words were slurred but the point was well made.

Erica rolled her eyes but happily agreed. "Good to know." She turned the dazed Latina back to her and spoke quietly. "I really only came back to get a change of clothes, I have to go back to the hospital. Umm, make sure she gets home. I don't want her sleeping on my couch just yet." She let out a chuckle and was greeted with one in return.

Callie looked back over to Arizona and said to Erica, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes you will." Erica's smile went from ear to ear, until she spotted the other blonde rummaging through the cabinets.

Callie sat back down onto the couch while Arizona awkwardly stood in the kitchen. It took Erica about ten minutes before leaving to head back to the hospital. Arizona leaned her body against the oven and fixed her eyes on the Latina. Her blue eyes were shimmering with lust watching Callie cross her legs and run her long fingers through that thick black hair. She licked her lips hungrily and impatiently waited for Erica to leave the building. The wine was most definitely hitting her because Arizona walked around the breakfast bar skimming her fingers along the counter tops, keeping brown eyes locked onto hers. She stopped behind the couch resting her hands on Callie's shoulders. Creamy hands slid themselves back and forth dipping just below Callie's collarbone while her thumbs ran over the sides of her neck, feeling her heart beat rapidly. She tilted Callie's head to the side, letting that raven hair fall allowing perfectly tan skin to be exposed. Pink lips grazed themselves against Callie's ear softly whispering, "You're a bad girl, Calliope." Her fingers traced the Latina's jaw line and down her throat, feeling her swallow hard. "Do you know what I do to bad girls, Calliope?" she asked with sex dripping off of every word.

Arizona's hands quickly left heated skin once Erica entered the room, with a bag in her hands. Callie squeezed her legs together and stood up to help Erica out of the apartment a little faster. She gave the darker brunette a reassuring smile and quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door. Callie rested her forehead on the door waiting to hear to dinging of the elevator before locking her door. While Callie's back was turned Arizona had slowly removed her top and draped it over the couch, then slid her pants off and left them in a pile in the middle of the floor. As soon as she turned the corner she heard the door lock, and her heart skipped a beat. She left the bedroom door cracked open with only the light of a small lamp in the corner lingering out into the hall.

Callie's throat ran dry seeing the trail of clothes on the floor leading to the bedroom. She had to take a very deep breath before opening the door all the way. "Holy…" her mouth dropped to the floor seeing a very naked Arizona Robbins laying on her bed. Arizona was in the middle of the bed, blonde locks sprawled out around her, one leg bent while the other was laying flawlessly across the bed. She had one finger in between her teeth, then let it travel over her bottom lip and down her slick neck, she traced over her collar bone and then let it glide down the valley of her breasts. The other hand was propped up on her elbow with her bra dangling by one finger. Callie brought her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down hard, and with that the bra was on the floor and she was standing right in front of the blonde.

Arizona smiled seductively, and rose her body slowly off the bed flexing her ab muscles just right to make the brunette drool. Tucking her legs underneath her, the blonde rose up to Callie's face on her knees. Slim fingers looped themselves in a waistband and pulled harshly, so that their bodies were flush together. Arizona skimmed her lips over waiting plump ones, keeping her eyes locked with Callie's the entire time. She traced Callie's collar on her blouse and ran her fingers over the small buttons, then ripped it apart swiftly and smiled devilishly. Arizona moaned a little seeing those perky breasts bounce up and down, her mouth watered and couldn't wait much longer to taste this woman. Her eyes shot back up to black, and let Callie's jeans pool at her feet. She could see Callie's heart thudding in her neck, so she dipped her head and sucked hard on the brunette's pulse point. Her fingers played with the hem of Callie's panties, already feeling the heat generating from her center. Arizona bit down then raised her head back up, marking her territory just like Callie did. The blonde grabbed Callie's wrist and brought her hand up to firmly grasp her breast. Hearing the brunette's breath hitch made Arizona's hand that was toying with her panties, sink further south and gather up all the wetness she could. Callie leaned her forehead against Arizona's reveling in the woman's touch. Arizona took her other hand and unhooked Callie's bra letting it fall to the floor in front of them. She backed her head away and raised her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean and moaning loudly.

Callie watched intently, and all she wanted to do was be inside of the blonde again. But once she tried to make a move Arizona was off the bed and dragging her into the bathroom. Flipping the light on, Arizona pinned Callie against the counter, her front to Callie's back. Arizona rested her chin on the Latina's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You are going to watch me fuck you." She stated breathlessly. Arizona wasn't one who used vulgar language in the bedroom, but tonight she needed to show Callie how much Callie really wanted her. Arizona snaked her hand around a firm hip, landing just above a heated core. Her other hand wound up Callie's body and grasped one breast twisting a taut nipple between her fingers. Pink lips laid a trail of kisses across toned shoulders over to the other side of her neck and up to her ear. "Are you ready Calliope?" she asked in a seductive tone. Callie nodded her head, and Arizona's hand continued the decent. "Open your eyes, I want to see you."

Callie opened her eyes to see blue eyes turn dark right before her. Swallowing hard, she nodded her head again. Arizona slowly circled her hardened clit, and bit down on her shoulder. Callie arched her back and a slight whimper fell from those plump lips. "God, Arizona." She moaned. Arizona closed her eyes, hearing Calliope moan her name could most definitely send her over the edge as well. As her right hand continued to circle Callie's clit the other ran over her stomach and up her back, twisting her fingers in black tresses Arizona bent Callie over the counter. She nudged apart Callie's legs with her foot and moved her hand around to her ass. She tugged Callie's head up into the mirror, so she could see those brown eyes lusting for her.

Arizona smacked Callie's ass hard, "Fuck!" She screamed. The blonde was teasing her now. The throbbing between her legs only grew worse once Arizona's hand left and smacked her ass. If she was trying to make sure Callie was wet, she had another thing coming. The stinging subsided, but left a huge red mark. Arizona took two fingers and ran them against Callie's length, eliciting a low groan. The blonde bit her lip feeling how wet Callie was, she needed to get this over with so she could devour the woman in front of her. Callie had lowered her head while moaning and bucking her hips against Arizona. She was quickly met with another tug of the hair, if Arizona did it again she would come right then.

Arizona circled Callie's center with one finger, then swiftly entered her with three fingers. Callie gripped the side of the sink feeling herself be so full, and rocked her body back. Arizona let Callie adjust for a moment, before completely pulling out. The loss of contact made Callie's hips grind against Arizona, and made the blonde thrust her fingers back in hard and fast. Her grip on Callie's hair tightened and she continued to pump her fingers in and out. Loud moans and screams filled the small bathroom, as breathing became panting and bodies became slick with sweat. Arizona curled her fingers finding Callie's sweet almost instantly. She used her body to back her thrusts, creating smacking sounds which just turned both of them on even more. Arizona let go of Callie's hair and flipped the Latina around.

Callie could've cried when Arizona pulled out, but quickly recovered when those pink lips latched on to her clit. Arizona lifted Callie's leg onto her shoulder and held her in place. She ran her tongue flat against her slit, already feeling Callie letting go. She latched her lips onto a swollen nub and sucked hard while flicking her tongue several times. Tan hands were now tangled in blonde locks, tugging her closer. "Arizona… Please." Callie begged.

Without any hesitation she knew what Callie needed, and plunged two fingers inside. The room became extremely hot, and the Latina's body started to shake. Her grip tightened as her screams became louder. Arizona pumped in and out, fast and as hard as she could, while sucking generously on her clit. The blonde curled her fingers hitting that sweet spot once again, and felt Callie tighten around her. With one last flick of the tongue, Callie came into oblivion. White hot heat enveloped her body, as her legs began to give out. Arizona lapped up everything Callie had to offer, relishing in the taste of this goddess. If she wasn't hooked before she for sure was now. Arizona gently let Callie come down from her high, and kissed her way back up to waiting plump lips.

Arizona hovered over Callie's lips, while staring deeply into pitch black eyes. Callie saw something flash behind those cerulean blues, something she had never seen. Before she could read more into it, Arizona had crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Both woman moaned at the taste of each other, as their bodies continued to be pressed together tightly. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's midsection and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slid perfectly against the Latina's, as the explored every inch of each other's mouth. Callie slid her hands down the blonde's sides and cupped her ass. In one move, Callie had Arizona up straddling her hips. Naturally, Arizona locked her ankles behind Callie but never broke this kiss. The Latina walked them over to the bed and gently laid Arizona back down. This time the kiss was broken, as Callie stood at the edge of the bed placing her hands on Arizona's knees. Arizona rested her arms above her head and let her legs fall open. Callie skimmed the pads of her fingers against the smooth skin on the inside of the blonde's thigh. Arizona shuddered and bit her lip, she never wanted this feeling to go away. The way Calliope was looking at her, like she was the most beautiful person on the planet made blue eyes begin to fog up. She reached one hand out to Callie, and intertwined their fingers as she pulled the Latina on top of her.

Callie nestled their noses together briefly before sitting up to look at the blonde. A tan hand began caressing a flushed check, while Callie adjusted herself in between the blonde's legs. Running her thumb over bruised lips she whispered, "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

Arizona squeezed her legs slightly against Callie's waist, they were in the same position as they were on the couch but without any distractions. Just like before Arizona hooked her legs around Callie's thighs and brought their centers together. Her head flew into the bed feeling the much needed friction against her clit. She opened her eyes and saw a different shade of brown, it wasn't the black lust filled eyes she had experienced earlier or the dark brown that they normally were. They were softer, and Arizona felt like the world had stopped spinning. Callie rested her body weight on her left arm, then laced her right hand with Arizona's next to her head so she couldn't go anywhere. Without a second thought Arizona grinded her hips up against Callie, connecting their centers. Callie ground down, and set a pace for the two of them. It wasn't fast or hard, because they had all the time in the world to do this.

Arizona moved her hips with Callie's, and recaptured her lips. The kiss was slow too, they didn't need to rush anything. Callie drove down harder and swallowed Arizona's whimper. Brown eyes locking with blue she asked, "Can you come like this?"

Arizona's back arched off the bed, "Yes…" she breathed out. Callie placed feathery kissed along Arizona's jaw line and down her neck. She buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck as she felt her own orgasm approaching. Their grinding became a little needier and harder. Arizona tangled her fingers in Callie's hair holding her as close as possible. "Callie.." she moaned. "Calliope… please look at me.." she begged in between short breaths. Callie lifted her head lazily, meeting those piercing blue eyes again. Arizona cried out as Callie ground down harder against her, "Calliope I want.." her voice was cut off by a sloppy kiss. "I want you to come with me…" she let out, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

Callie leaned forward to place one last kiss on those perfect pink lips, before moving faster. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's, feeling warm breath run down their necks. Their hands that rested beside Arizona's head tightened, as cries and moans escaped the bubble they put themselves in. Soon enough, they both came screaming out one another's names. Callie collapsed onto the fragile body below her. Arizona was so warm and she didn't want to move. "That was…" Callie huffed out.

Arizona's heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was positive it was going to burst. "Amazing." She finished. Not once had Arizona ever asked another woman to come with her, not once had she ever came while staring into her lovers eyes. Suddenly a wave of emotions hit her hard, maybe it was still the wine coursing through her system but whatever it was she didn't like it.

Arizona moved out from underneath Callie and quickly started to put her clothes back on. Callie sat up confused as to what was happening. "Arizona what are you doing?" she asked. The blonde stood straight up but didn't look at Callie, she just continued to get dressed. Following her trail of clothes back out into the living room, she grabbed her purse and flung it onto her shoulder. Callie wrapped robe around her and followed Arizona to the door. Just before Arizona opened it and strong hand slammed it shut. "Arizona! Tell me what's wrong." She asked again more concerned this time because she now could see tears visibly in the blonde's eyes.

Arizona pushed Callie aside and ran out of the apartment and into the elevator. Seeing a final glimpse of raven black hair before the doors shut. As soon as those doors shut, she pressed the emergency stop button and sank to the floor. Uncontrollable sobs fell, as she cried into her hands. No, this isn't how she planned for tonight to end at all…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I love all your reviews it makes my writing flow so much easier. So please feel free to comment! Lucky for you all I don't have a rant today yayy!**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after Callie had rushed over to the hospital in hurry. Not because she got paged in, but because she needed to see Arizona. They had an amazing night, and she just up and left. Callie racked her brain for hours trying to come up with a reason why Arizona left so fast, but the only reason that came up was that Arizona felt something and was scared. Callie knew the blonde wouldn't admit it, but she felt something looking into those piercing blue eyes as they… made love? Callie didn't want to call it sex, because just sex didn't feel like that. Not once did she feel that way having just plain old sex with another person. Callie felt wanted and desired, then when they laid back onto the bed and looked into Arizona's eyes she felt something more. It made her heart ache seeing those blue eyes become foggy with tears, all she wanted to do was kiss them away and continue to make love to Arizona all night. That's what she had planned to do until Arizona pushed her way and basically ran out the door.

It was only eight o'clock when Callie arrived, she wasn't scheduled until nine-thirty so she had plenty of time to look for her blonde before being bombarded with work. She knew Arizona was here, Callie had a habit now of checking to see if Arizona had any surgeries planned and what time she would come in. She purposely dodged a couple halls, knowing if she ran into Erica now she would never be able to talk to Arizona, and at this moment Arizona was the only person she needed to see. Callie took the elevator up to the Peds floor, tapping her foot impatiently as her eyes stayed glued to the door waiting to fly out as soon as they opened. After what felt like a billion years, the elevator arrived to the floor and opened. A few nurses and a family piled in as Callie wiggled herself out. Right before she rounded the corner her name was yelled out.

"Torres!" Mark yelled from down the hall, jogging slightly to catch up with his friend.

Callie snapped her head around and smiled weakly, "What?" she asked annoyed.

Mark set his hands on his waist and raised an eyebrow, "Well good morning to you too." Callie tilted her head to the side, giving him another look. "Allllrigghtt. I just wanted to see if you…." His eyes grew big as he lifted his hand to turn Callie's head to the side. A smug look was smacked onto his face, "Ah, so you did the deed I see!" He said while winking and nodding his head in approval.

Callie swatted his hand away and scrunched up her face, "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked walking over towards a window. "Oh fuck…" She was so focused on seeing Arizona this morning that she totally forgot to check herself over in the mirror before she left. Callie had just gotten up taken a fast shower and headed to the hospital. There it was, plain as day on her neck, a hickey. She shifted her shirt down her shoulder and turned around remembering what all happened in the bathroom. 'Damn it.' She said underneath her breath.

"Ooo and a bite mark. I didn't know Hahn could be so kinky." The image popped in his mind and felt like he was going to get sick. Picturing Hahn naked was not something he wanted to see first thing in the morning.

Seeing the look on Mark's face distracted Callie for a moment as she chuckled, "This isn't from Erica, Mark." Her voice was soft and she didn't look up to meet his eyes.

Mark looked around the hall to see if anyone important was around, then grabbed Callie by the arm and pulled her into a storage closet. "It was Arizona wasn't it?" He asked lightly. Callie ran her hand through tangled hair still not looking up, just nodding. Mark took a deep breath thinking of what to say next. Looking at the Latina he could tell something was off, "That's not all is it?"

Callie turned on her heels and paced the small area. Mark was her best friend and if she was going to tell anyone, it was going to be him. Finally meeting his gaze she spoke quietly, "I think I'm falling for her Mark." As soon as she said it, Callie felt a tugging at her heart. "We kind of had sex in an on-call room yesterday, then last night.." her voice drifted off. She closed her eyes and could see everything clearly. The way Arizona laid on her bed perfectly, feeling her breath against her ear, her skin, her hands, her hair, her moans and cries. Everything. "It was one night, and I'm already falling for her." Her hands flew to her face as a short sob escaped.

Mark took one long stride and gathered the brunette in his arms, holding her tight as she cried into his chest. He knew Callie fell easy, but he watched the way she has been acting the past few weeks. The way her head hung low when they didn't talk for a week, or the way her smile became ten times brighter when anyone brought the blonde up. Arizona was different, so he held her even closer letting her know that it was okay. Kissing the top of her head lightly he held the fragile woman at arm's length, "What are you going to do about it?"

Callie wiped underneath her eyes and sniffled, "I need to find out why Arizona left me last night." Her voice was still shaky, but strong enough for her to continue. "Then I need to fight for her." Brown eyes gazed up to smiling blue ones.

"There's the Callie I used to know." He said winking at the Latina.

Callie smiled from ear to ear and gave him one last hug before continuing her search for Arizona. The Peds floor was pretty quiet, considering only children were on this hall. Every so often she would look into a patient's room, but still couldn't find her. She had asked one of the blonde's nurses where she might be at, and was told she had just headed into an emergency surgery. Callie thanked her and headed down to the OR. Callie stood at the door and could see Arizona gripping the edge of the sink with her head between her arms. Her frame taking long deep breaths, as she nodded to herself. The Latina debated whether or not to go in to make sure she was okay, but when Arizona lifted her head she wiped away a few tears and began scrubbing. Callie knew this wasn't the time, so she decided to watch in the viewing box for a while.

Arizona tied her mask around her head, and began scrubbing. Her mind was set primarily on this surgery, it was the only thing she could handle at the moment. A three year old girl came into the ER just as Arizona had walked in. She had a gunshot wound to the abdomen, and was most likely not going to make it. Her father was blindly drunk and had meant to shoot the little girl's mother but missed completely and shot her. Before Arizona headed into the scrub room, the girl's mom came rushing up to her begging to save her daughter's life, and that she would give anything to be the one laying on that table. With everything else attacking Arizona's heart and mind, this just pushed her over the edge and she promised herself to save the little girl. She knew she would have to face Callie today, and if this surgery took a left turn Arizona would gladly break all her rules to be wrapped up in those strong warm arms for the rest of the day.

Callie stood in the far corner of the viewing box, so Arizona wouldn't be able to tell who was watching. There was a few interns and residents in the chairs, so her presence wouldn't be noticeable. She watched in amazement how fast Arizona's hands were moving, and how authoritative her voice sounded. Callie liked the Arizona that took charge, so this just added to the fuel. Everyone was on the edge of their seats when the monitor started ringing. Arizona stayed calm as the other doctors began to panic, she watched and began pumping on the small child's chest knowing the defibrillator would be too much. Tears started to spring to the blonde's eyes after a few minutes, she wasn't coming back and she needed her to come back. Arizona racked her brain for an answer, her arms becoming tired. She lifted her head and was met with soft light brown eyes staring down at her. Callie had come up and placed her hand on the window, needing Arizona to look at her now. She could see the blonde begin to panic as well and wanted to reassure her everything would be okay.

Arizona continued pumping and then yelled out, "I need 1mg of Adrenaline now!" She hopped back down to the floor and stuck the needle straight into the girl's heart. It was a long shot but she had to do something. Blue eyes watched intently for a few moments, then with a jump her heart began beating again. Sighs went around the room as the monitor calmed back down. The other doctor checked her pupils and nodded, encouraging Arizona to continue working on the bullet wound. Every now and then Arizona would glance up at Callie to give her the confidence to keep going, and before she knew it the surgery was done and successful.

As much as Callie wanted to, she couldn't follow Arizona back into the scrub room because she was already late for rounds. The blonde wouldn't leave her mind for an instant, the way those dark blue eyes searched for her made Callie weak in the knees. But when the surgery was over Arizona didn't look back up at Callie and instead just walked out, again. She could see Arizona's demeanor change, and it saddened the Latina to think that she could be the reason. Callie wanted to see those perfect dimples on display all day every day, and was determined to get them back.

After Arizona told the little girl's mom that she was going to be okay, she crept into the attending's lounge and flung her body onto the sofa. She took off her shoes and rested them on the arm, while crossing her arms over her chest. Arizona just stared up at the plain white ceiling, letting it all sink in. Surprisingly, tears weren't flowing freely down her face by now. She figured the moment she sat down the water works would be turned on to the max. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slowly creaking open. Instead of turning her head to see who it was, she curled herself up into a ball and faced the back of the couch. She didn't care who it was and really didn't want to talk to whoever it was. Suddenly, strong arms lifted her off the couch and onto an inviting lap. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Callie and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Callie placed one hand on the back of Arizona's head and held her body in place with the other. Arizona kissed tan skin repeatedly, loving the warmth against her lips. Callie stroked blonde locks, thinking about what she wanted to say but having Arizona snuggled into her body was better than talking at the moment.

Arizona lifted her head and rested their foreheads together, breathing in her new favorite scent. Brushing their noses together she lowered her head back onto Callie's shoulder. "I'm not the girl who brings you back to my place and makes drinks. I'm not the girl who spends the night either. I don't go out of my way to have you, and I don't cuddle because it never meant anything to me…" Arizona's voice was soft, making goose bumps rise all over tan skin. Callie closed her eyes and intertwined their fingers, a small smile itching its way onto to her face. "I have rules because I don't want to open myself up, Calliope. But you.." She sat up and took Callie's face in between her hands, "You are driving me crazy, and I don't know what to do about it. So I ran.."

Callie swallowed hard and placed her hands over soft, creamy ones. "Arizona.." she breathed out.

Arizona shook her head, "I ran because I don't know what to do. But what I do know.." She stood up still facing Callie, "That I can't keep doing this if you want to be with Erica."

Callie watched as blue eyes turned dark just by the mention of her name. The brunette sighed and got to her feet, only a few inches separated the two women. She raised her hand and cupped Arizona's face, stroking her cheekbone. "She isn't going to be a problem anymore." She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, seeing Arizona's eyes light back up at her words. "You're going to let me take you home, and let me make love to you. Then you're going to stay with me all night and let me make you breakfast Arizona because I…" Callie brought her other hand up to the blonde's face and moved in closer, her words all colliding with each other. "Arizona, I'm done running, and I'm not going to let you run anymore."

Tears began streaming down Arizona's face, as Callie quickly tried to kiss them away. This is what she had been wanting to hear, what she needed to hear. Maybe it was too fast for them to be talking like this, but they weren't strangers in a bar anymore. Arizona took in a deep breath and gave in, finally attacking those plump lips she had missed all night. She grabbed Callie's hips and pulled her closer into her own body, wanting feel all of Calliope. By surprise, Callie dropped her hands and tucked them underneath Arizona's ass lifting her up, and like every other time Arizona locked her ankles behind her back. The Latina guided them to the table and gently sat Arizona down. The kiss broke only for a second so Callie could take Arizona's scrub top off and fling it to the floor. She grabbed Arizona's wrists before they untied her own pants and whispered, "Let me do this."

Arizona fluttered her eyes open and saw the seriousness in those deep brown eyes. Nodding her head she tangled her hands in black hair and hooked her legs around the back of Callie's thighs bringing her even closer and attacked her lips all over again. Callie's hand skimmed over a toned stomach before dipping just below Arizona's waist band teasingly, her tongue diving deep into Arizona's mouth at the same time. Arizona raised her hips needing Callie's touch, and was greeted accordingly with a long run up and down her slit. Her fingers tightening themselves in black hair while her legs fell open more, giving Callie more access. Callie could feel Arizona's body humming against her own, swallowing moan after moan. The Latina made tight circles around her clit then rubbed up and down before dipping just the tips of her fingers into a heated core. Arizona's head flung back in ecstasy as sweat began to cover her body. Callie trailed sloppy open mouth kisses down a slick neck, then plunged two fingers deep inside a soaking wet center. The blonde jerked her body against Callie's, riding her fingers as they plowed into her. Arizona's breaths became shorter and moans became louder, almost screaming when Callie bit down on her pulse point. Callie flicked her thumb over Arizona's clit and circled slowly while still pumping, feeling the blonde's walls begin to clamp around her fingers. Arizona attacked Callie's lips again, needing stability but ended up biting her bottom lip and screaming into her mouth as she came hard against Callie's hand. "Oh god! Calliope…" She screamed breathlessly, wrapping one arm around her neck pressing their chests together as Arizona held on for dear life. Her legs clamping around Callie's waist as the Latina continued to slowly pump into her.

After a few long moments Arizona came down from her high, and passionately kissed Callie. Their tongues no longer fighting for dominance, just relaxing and a tasting each other. Arizona released Callie's hand, and brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean. Callie's mouth fell open and her breath shuddered. That was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, but that look quickly turned to a frown. "I wanted to taste you." She stated playfully sporting a pout. Arizona raised an eyebrow and ran her thumb across that bottom lip letting it fall open. She then drove her tongue back into the Latina's mouth and let Callie take control. Callie growled hungrily, and continued to devour those perfect pink lips. If that's how Arizona tasted then she wanted it all, but that would have to wait till later.

Arizona hopped off the table and shimmied her top back on. Callie waited against the wall, watching the beauty in front of her fix herself. This was probably her favorite part, watching Arizona get dressed and control her breathing. She just looked so vulnerable, and it made Callie think about how she could watch this for the rest of her life. Shaking her head of that thought, she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist from behind. "Are you ready?" she asked nudging her nose into blonde locks.

Arizona sighed and turned into Callie's embrace, "I want to believe you Calliope, I do." She started drawing lazy circles on the Latina's scrub top. "But I need more than just words and a quicky on a table." Arizona winked and looked deeply into her favorite pair of brown eyes waiting for a response.

Callie loosened her grip and looked down at her feet, "I know. I promise I'll talk to her today." Arizona lifted her chin up and kissed her gently, creating butterflies to spill into their stomachs.

Arizona gave Callie a super magic smile and walked over to the door. As she turned the knob and opened the door she shot Callie a mean glare, "You didn't lock the door!" she stated harshly.

Callie chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "We wouldn't have to worry so much if you weren't a screamer." She whispered into Arizona's ear, then walked right on pass like nothing ever happened. Arizona shook her head as the corner of her mouth rose into a half smile, giving in to her giggle she walked down the hall with a little more pep in her step then before.

Not only did Callie say what she wanted to say, Arizona admitted her feelings as well. Then she had her way with the woman on a table, so today was pretty damn awesome. She had a shit eating grin plastered on her face and didn't care who saw it, until Erica walked up to her.

"How was your night?" she asked softly, leaning up to place a kiss on Callie's cheek.

Callie pursed her lips, thinking how she should answer that question. 'Well Arizona fucked me senseless against our sink, then we made love in our bed. So I'm thinking it was a really good night.' Another grin appeared on her face deciding it probably wasn't best to say all that right off the bat. "It was nice. How was yours?" she asked trying to sound genuinely interested and keeping her body turned slightly so Erica wouldn't see the hickey on her neck.

Erica sighed and leaned against the counter, "Ehh, it was okay. I would have rather be home with you though. You know.." She took a step closer to Callie and whispered, "I thought about you ALL night." Callie's eyes went big, realizing what Erica was implying. "So I was thinking we could go home together tonight maybe grab some dinner too?"

Callie cleared her throat and darted her eyes everywhere but at Erica. "Umm, yeah that sounds good. But I really need to talk to you about something tonight." Her voice was stern and it made Erica snap out of her little state of mind.

"Is everything okay?" she asked scrunching up her eyebrows and standing up straighter.

Callie glanced down at the chart in her hands and met stale blue eyes again, "I just really need to talk to you." It was all she could manage to get out without spilling it all right then and there. Her face lit back up when Arizona rounded the corner, blonde hair flipping in the air falling perfectly over her shoulder.

Erica followed Callie's gaze and instantly felt her stomach turn. Arizona walked up to the both of them and nodded pleasantly at Erica. "Dr. Robbins." She said annoyed.

Arizona didn't want to actually talk to this woman, that's why she nodded her head. Lazily she acknowledged the other blonde, "Dr. Hahn." Her eyes went back to her main reason, "Calliope." She said in a seductive tone.

Erica tightened her gaze on Arizona's neck and asked, "What is that?" pointing to the spot.

Arizona snapped her head back to the heart surgeon, crossing her arms across her chest. "I mean I wouldn't expect you to know, but it's called a hickey Dr. Hahn." Erica's face began to heat up, but before she could say anything Arizona continued. "Since you were so paranoid by me being drunk with Callie in my line of sight, I decided to leave right after you did and had a little fun." She playfully winked at Erica, and tried to hold back a laugh seeing the blonde blush.

Callie coughed bringing Arizona out of her mode, knowing how long this battle could last today since she was sober this time. "I'll see you later okay?" Callie said gaining Erica's attention back. She nodded and smiled, then turned to walk back down the hall to her next patient.

Arizona let the laugh fall out once Erica was out of sight. "Man, I don't know how you do it."

Callie took a step closer to Arizona and grabbed her hand. "Erica thinks we're going to have sex tonight." The words tumbled out of her mouth in a panic.

Arizona dropped Callie's hand and stepped away, "I thought you were going to tell her tonight?" Her voice was stern but she could feel the burn in the back of her throat.

Callie sighed and swallowed hard, "I am Arizona, but if something happens before…"

Arizona quickly interrupted her by stretching her arm out, keeping Callie at arm's distance. "I didn't tell you all those things for you to choose her again, Calliope." Callie tried to take a step forward but Arizona pushed her back. "You're going to do it again…" Her voice cracked at the end, and that burning sensation began to erupt as a tear traveled down her cheek. Wiping it away just as fast as it fell, Arizona looked away from Callie and opened her mouth to say something else but words failed her so she turned on her heels and left Callie in the middle of the hallway, alone.

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys so much! I know there wasn't a lot of sexy time in this chapter but it was necessary. Don't hate me, just trust me! I promise I won't disappoint! Comment as always! **


	9. Chapter 9

Callie watched as Arizona walked furiously down the hall. Once the blonde was out of sight her heart about gave out. She didn't mean for it to all come out like that, of course she wasn't going to sleep with Erica, not after admitting everything they felt for each other. But she knew how persistent Erica could be, and knew that something might happen before she was able to tell her about Arizona. She would not sleep with Erica, even kissing the woman made Callie feel like she was cheating on Arizona and they weren't even a real couple yet. If it wasn't for a surgery she had scheduled in fifteen minutes, Callie would have found Erica and told her everything right then. She never wanted to see Arizona like that again, it literally tore her in half knowing that Arizona doubted Callie's feelings for her. Whatever she felt for Arizona was more real than whatever she felt for Erica.

Arizona busied herself for the rest of the day, doing meaningless paperwork or checking on patients repeatedly just so she couldn't let her mind rest and think about Calliope. Not once had she actually had feelings for another woman, and then this breathtakingly stunning orthopedic surgeon walks into her life and messes her entire world up. Callie wasn't even hers and she already knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman. That's what scared her the most, knowing that Callie had every ounce of her heart and could do whatever she wanted with it. Because of that reason, even though Arizona was beyond pissed off at Callie, she knew she would keep coming back to her and wait until Calliope completely gave herself to her. She hated herself for feeling like that, knowing all her walls were down and anyone could come in and tear her to shreds. Arizona wasn't someone who let just any woman walk into her life like Callie did, she was strong and independent, and never let any walk over her. Except for Calliope, because she was the one..

It was about eight thirty before Callie met back up with Erica. She waited in the lobby, nervously pacing by the door. Checking her watch for about the millionth time, Callie leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart. Her mind was running at a hundred miles per hour, Arizona being the main thought. She ran both hands over her face and through her hair before opening her eyes, only to catch a glimpse of sun kissed blonde hair flying past her. Her heart leapt out of her chest as she ran out of the door after her. "Arizona!" she yelled, but the blonde ignored her and continued on. Callie jogged the short distance between them and jumped in front of her, holding the blonde by the shoulders. "Arizona.." she breathed out.

Arizona instantly dropped her gaze, knowing if she looked into those sad brown eyes she would do or say something she would regret. "I have to get home." she said pushing the Latina off of her, still not looking up.

Callie let her hands be pushed away and fall to her sides in defeat. Her eyes scanned the fragile body before her, and heard the shakiness slip from those pink lips. "Arizona please.." she whispered ducking her head to try and see blue eyes.

Arizona shook her head and brushed past Callie. As soon as their shoulders touched she felt a tight grip around her wrist, she snapped and faced Callie. "What Callie? What could you possibly say to me now?" Her voice was powerful, and it rang around the building. Ripping her hand out of Callie's she took a step closer as her eyes darted quickly behind the Latina. "Do you really want to do this in front of your girlfriend?" Callie scrunched up her face, then turned around to see Erica walking through the big glass doors. When she turned back around Arizona was already too far away to say anything else.

Erica walked up to Callie's side and followed her line of sight. Looking back up at Callie, all she saw was a lost and confused look printed on her face. Fury began building quickly in the pit of her stomach, so she took the Latina's hand and stood in front of her. "Ready?" she asked in an overly cheerful tone.

It took Callie a couple of moments to even register that Erica was standing in front of her, let alone talking. Blinking a few times she answered softly, "Sure, let's go." They walked hand in hand only for a few minutes, until Callie pretended to search for something in her purse. Even holding hands with Erica felt like cheating. When Arizona finally looked up, she saw tears brimming her eyes and wanted nothing more than to take her home and make her feel whole again. She hurt Arizona, she knew that so she was determined to tell Erica tonight no matter what happened. Callie needed Arizona like she needed air to breath, not once did she ever feel this way about Erica.

Erica closed the door and dropped her things to the floor once they entered the apartment, just like she did every night. She watched as Callie made her way over to the couch and sat on the arm rest, still holding that hurt look on her face. Opening the fridge she pulled out two beers and set them on the breakfast bar, motioning Callie to take one. "Is everything okay?" she asked taking a sip of the beer.

Callie numbly stood to her feet and took the beer. She took a step back running her finger over the mouth of the bottle. Taking a deep breath Callie chugged the beer, needing the liquid courage to break the woman's heart sitting before her. "No. I need to talk to you about something." She stated while setting the empty bottle on the counter.

Erica took another sip and prepared herself. She knew what ever Callie had to say it wasn't going to be good, at least not right now. "I know, you told me. So what is it?" Callie hesitated and she took the chance to close the space between them. Wrapping her arms around Callie's neck she whispered, "You can tell me anything, Calliope."

Callie shook her head and removed her body from the other woman's gently. Looking into confused blue eyes, she realized how Erica no longer had any control of her anymore. She didn't have a second thought when the blonde wrapped her arms around her, Arizona still running wildly in her mind. Callie moved around the bar and placed both hands on the sink, "Please, don't call me that." It hit her that Erica had used her full name and she hated the way it rolled off her tongue.

Erica snapped her head to the side, "So, what Arizona is the only one who can call you that now?" she asked in a harsh tone.

Callie locked her eyes on the other woman, "Yes.." she breathed out, trying to calm down. It was already irritating her that Erica would bring Arizona up, and they haven't even discussed anything yet.

"I see. You know Callie I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself." She said while shaking her head and taking another drag on her beer.

Callie snapped her head up, "Excuse me?" she asked roughly, anger peaking its way into her voice.

Erica nodded and pointed her finger towards the door, "All she wants to do is take advantage of you. She's going to use you then throw you away, just like the rest of them."

"You know nothing about her." Callie stated her voice getting louder.

"I know that she ran away from Hopkins because all her sexscapades got out, and she was too much of a coward to face them." The words fell out of her mouth smoothly, like she was holding it all in and letting it all loose at once. Seeing Callie's face she continued, "Oh you didn't know that? She was fired because she slept with the head surgeon's wife."

Callie took a step away from the sink, letting her words rest in her mind. She couldn't tell if Erica was lying or not, but it didn't change her mind about what was going to come flying out of mouth. "See the thing is Erica.." Callie walked around the bar and came face to face with the blonde, "I really don't care what happened. Because all that I really care about now is if she's happy. You want to know something else?" The Latina took another step closer to Erica, "I'm in …" her words were cut off by a sharp pounding on the door.

Erica huffed and walked the short distance to the door and flung it open angrily. Arizona walked in and slammed the door while cornering Erica against the couch. "I thought I could stay away and let Callie do this herself, but I'm tired of this bull crap!" She glanced over at a very stunned brunette and continued, "You are nothing. You mean nothing to me so this is very easy for me to say, and is going to give me so much freaking pleasure. Callie and I have been together since the night at the bar. I got farther with her in one night than you have in almost a month, which is soo… pitiful." The look on Arizona's face almost made Callie bust out into laughter, it was adorable. "And can you guess what that means?" her voice was low as she stepped in even closer to Erica, almost to the point of brushing their lips together. "She's mine." She said grinning as she pulled away.

Callie's heart fluttered rapidly in her chest hearing Arizona fight for her. She was sure she almost lost the blonde once again, and then almost on cue this beauty flew through the door and took what was rightfully hers. She thought she was going to have to hunt Arizona down and make the blonde talk to her, but here she was in her living room telling off Erica.

Arizona kept her eyes locked with stale blue ones, ready for the battle. Instead of waiting for Erica to say something, she went on. "Since this isn't my home I can't tell you to leave, but what I am going to say is that I'm taking Calliope back to my place until you get your shit together and leave." Finally looking up into warm brown eyes she said, "Because she belongs with me now."

Erica did a double take at Callie, then sauntered over to the Latina. "Fine. But you remember what I told you."

Arizona cut her body in between the two women when Erica got too close to Callie, her instincts kicking in. Erica stared Arizona down for a moment then turned and shook her hand in the air as she walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Arizona exhaled and turned her body towards the brunette, this really wasn't what she had planned for tonight but she was really glad she did. Seeing the love pouring out of those big brown eyes made Arizona weak in the knees. She couldn't take anymore, so she laced their fingers together and grabbed Callie's purse while heading into the hall and down the stairs into the fresh night air.

There was a cab waiting in front of Callie's building, and with no hesitation Arizona opened the door and guided her into it. Climbing in the seat next to the Latina, Arizona closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. Tonight would be the first night a woman will ever sleep in her bed next to her all night long, the first time she would allow someone to cuddle up next to her, just that thought made her stomach do flips. Callie glanced over at the nervous blonde sitting next to her, it was kind of cute the way Arizona sat so straight with her hands on her lap like the Latina was off limits. Callie scooted closer to the blonde and threw one arm around her tense shoulders, placing the other around her waist pulling her in closer.

Arizona's body fell limp into the warm embrace, snuggling into Callie's side. She bit her lip as she played with the hem of Callie's shirt, lifting her head Arizona gazed into brown eyes looking for something. A tan hand cupped the blonde's face then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, never breaking eye contact. A tiny sigh fell from pink lips, Arizona let her eyes fall momentarily letting Callie know what she wanted. Before Callie could comply the cab stopped and both women exited the car.

Callie saw Arizona stand in the middle of the street with her back turned away from her as the cab drove off. Her creamy hands running themselves through thick blonde hair. The Latina slowly approached Arizona, dipping one finger in the back of her pocket turning her around. A weak smile played across the blonde's face before dropping her gaze to the cold hard ground. Callie let go of Arizona with a wide grin then walked up to the building yelling over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"

Arizona snapped her head up seeing that the brunette was already through the door, her heart started to flutter thinking about the woman being in her bed all night. With that thought her eyes began sparkling with life as she followed a few steps behind the Latina all the way up to her floor. Not once did Callie look back, but she could feel the tension rising as they approached Arizona's door. The blonde began fishing out her keys and slowly turned the lock as Callie's hand hovered over hers. Callie set her chin on the blonde's shoulder and smiled, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready. You know that right?"

Arizona closed her eyes taking in the sensation Callie was already bringing her body. Gripping the knob tighter, Arizona shifted her head and kissed Callie on the cheek softly then opened the door. They entered the apartment casually, like they did it every day. Arizona set her keys and purse on bench next to the door and Callie did the same, taking her jacket off and hanging it in the closet. It warmed Arizona's heart seeing Callie be at home, but then the awkwardness set in quickly. The Latina stood next to the couch looking around the apartment, she didn't realize the last time she was here how plain it looked. She could tell Arizona hadn't lived here long, and hadn't made it a home yet. The walls were still stale white, while only a couch and table sat in the living room. The kitchen was small and had a few dishes in the sink, in front of the couch a tv sat on the floor still not hooked up. It made the brunette laugh, she knew most of Arizona's time was mainly spent at the hospital but didn't know THAT much time was spent there. She got excited thinking how much time she planned on spending here, and hoped Arizona would let her help with making the apartment feel more like a home.

Arizona cleared her throat and made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of white wine. She opened a cabinet door and grabbed two plastic cups. Hearing Callie giggle, she snapped her head up and blushed. "Shut up, I haven't gotten around to opening the rest of my boxes yet.." A small smile crept onto her face while pouring the wine into the cups.

Callie kicked her shoes off and sauntered into the kitchen still smiling. "This is perfect, thank you." She took the offered cup and placed a chaste kiss on pink lips. Gritting her teeth to hold back from attacking the blonde right then and there. "Do you want to order dinner?"

"What makes you think that I don't have food here?" Arizona asked in a playful tone.

Callie laughed full heartedly and raised her hands in surrender. "Okay let's see," she walked over to the fridge but before she could open it Arizona body blocked her. "Take out then?" she said with a wink.

Arizona placed her hand over a warm one and leaned in, "I'm hungry for something else." The moment Callie dropped her eyes to her lips Arizona hungrily took hold of them.

The kiss was passionate and hard at first but then turned slow and sensual. Callie pressed her body into Arizona's holding her against the refrigerator. A tan hand rested against a warm neck pulling her closer against her lips, as the other intertwined their fingers still placed at their side. Arizona ran her tongue across a bruised bottom lip and was easily granted access. As soon as they both opened their mouths still pressed together they paused opening their eyes and smiled against the other before continuing their make out. Arizona looped her finger through one of Callie's belt loops not making any sudden movements to turn this into something more just yet, they both were very content with how they were at the moment.

Callie ran her hand down Arizona's neck and placed it directly over her heart, breaking the kiss she rested their foreheads together. "We need to talk before this goes any further." She breathed out with her eyes closed.

Arizona lifted her head slightly so that their noses rubbed against each other's. Taking a short breath she nodded, "I know." Her voice was small as her thumb reached up and stroked exposed skin. "I need to tell you something Calliope."

"No. Let me start." Callie lifted her head and stared intensely into blue eyes. "You need to know something Arizona." She started in a whisper with her body still pressed against the blondes. Arizona's eyes fluttered open seeing the defeated look on Callie's face made her heart sink. "I'm sorry…" She had so much to say but words were failing her except for an apology. "I'm so sorry for letting you walk away thinking I was going to choose her over you. You, Arizona, are the one I want to be with. You were it from the start and I hate myself for taking so damn long to realize that…" Her voice strained as she straightened her back to give her the confidence she needed to finish. "I, am here. And I'm not going anywhere else but right here." She applied more pressure to the hand over Arizona's heart, letting the woman know that's where she wanted to be most.

Arizona exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A lump quickly formed in the back of throat as her stomach burned with passion. Callie's eyes were her favorite shade of brown right now and it just made this whole conversation mean more to her than having Callie to herself. Her teeth were clenched and she lightly kicked the fridge to help get the words out, "Calliope…" She breathed out. "I'm scared."

Callie smiled reassuringly bringing both hands up to cup the blonde's face. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

A tear ran along Arizona's nose as her eyes became dark. She brought her hands up and rested them on Callie's wrists caressing them with her thumbs, "I know, but it's me that I'm worried about." She said with her voice cracking. "I know me Calliope, and I know I'm going to ruin you.." Arizona gently pulled Callie's hands down and pushed her away. Raising her own hand to her chest she choked back a sob and exhaled roughly, "I'm not strong enough Callie."

Callie watched the woman before her crumble to pieces and it broke her. Arizona had bowed her head and rested her weight back against the fridge, as Callie watched with regret. "You're not strong enough for what Arizona?" she asked a little louder this time.

Arizona shook her head, "If I lose you Callie, I'm not strong enough to keep going." She sniffled and wiped away the rushing tears, "I told you I don't do this. I protect myself from everything, I don't let people in. I no longer have walls, and you have all power over me and that scares me." Arizona lifted her head and saw the beaten look on her face. "Which means that I will hurt and ruin you…"

The Latina took a step back, contemplating on her next words. She didn't expect for Arizona to open up so fast, but here she was pouring her heart out, again. Callie crossed her arms over her chest and licked her lips, "Arizona you've already ruined me." The blonde scoffed and waved her hand in the air as if to say I knew it. She shuffled out of the kitchen and stood in front of the window looking out over the Seattle lights. Arizona rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes, then felt Callie wrap her up in a warm embrace. Whispering, "You have ruined me for anyone else. But that's the only way I want it."

Arizona tensed at the words, not really sure yet if that's what she really wanted to hear. She wanted Callie, she really did. But that fear of ruining Callie and the fear of Callie leaving her again was keeping her from truly giving herself to the brunette. For now she would take her baby steps and allow Callie do whatever she wanted with her. Arizona fell limp into the Latina's arms, letting those hands travel down her stomach and flex against her hips. Callie turned Arizona around and gently kissed pink lips, looking back into blue eye's she waited until the blonde initiated the rest.

Arizona ran her eyes down Callie's face and down her body, letting her hands follow right behind. Her eyes turned a shade darker as she blinked towards the bedroom and back to Callie. She took a tiny step closer to the Latina and grazed her lips against Callie's jawline and down her neck, eliciting a quiet moan to roll in the back of her throat. Arizona laced their finger together and pulled the brunette into the bedroom. Callie shut the door behind her, blocking the rest of the world out. The blonde dropped Callie's hand but kept her back turned, slowly she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Callie quickly came right up behind her and placed feather light kisses down the side of her neck, running the pads of her fingers over firm shoulders she traced the blonde's bra straps and cleverly unhooked it, letting it drop to the floor. Callie then let one finger glide down the dip from Arizona's spine and hooked both hands into the waist band of her pants. Reaching around the slim woman she unbuttoned her jeans and let them pool around her ankles. Arizona stepped out of them and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge she motioned for Callie to stand in front of her. She bunched the Latina's shirt up and pulled it over her head, taking in the view from her position she brought her bottom lip in between her teeth as Callie set her hands on Arizona's shoulders.

Arizona slid Callie's jeans and underwear agonizingly slow down tan thighs while keeping her eyes locked on brown ones. Once they were off, Arizona slipped her hands underneath Callie's ass and pulled her onto her lap so that she was now straddling her. Callie wrapped one arm around Arizona's neck while the other came up and cupped her face, softly running her thumb back and forth across a flushed cheek. Brown eyes went black with lust when the blonde dipped her head and laid wet open mouth kisses over her collar bone and gently grazed her teeth over a pounding pule point. Callie let her head fall back onto her shoulders as a low moan escaped from plump lips. Arizona moved one hand to heated center and growled feeling how wet Calliope already was. Taking two fingers she ran them along a slick slit tantalizingly slow, feeling Callie quiver on top of her. Callie tangled her fingers in long blonde locks and tugged her head up so she could attack those perfect pink lips. Callie bit down on Arizona's bottom lip, letting it go with pop and a soft scream when the blonde pressed firmly against her clit.

Callie lifted her hips and ground down, needing more friction then pushed Arizona down onto the bed roughly. She tugged the blonde's thong down her legs and climbed back onto her. Still straddling Arizona, Callie lowered her head and captured her lips again. Teeth and tongues clashed as the air become thick and hot. Their bodies grinding smoothly against the each other as hands began wandering again. Arizona began circling Callie's clit, and jolted her own hips up when strong fingers dived straight into a heated core. Callie swallowed a loud moan and smiled knowing that she was already so very close.

Arizona grabbed Callie's neck and stared intently into those black orbs. Callie nodded knowing exactly what Arizona was asking. Fingers pumped harder and quicker, in and out while moans and short heavy breaths filled the bedroom. "Calliope!" Arizona screamed when Callie bit down on her shoulder. She tangled her hand in black hair, tightening her grip every time a wave of pleasure rocked her.

Callie could feel the muscles in her stomach begin to tighten, "Arizona.. I need to.." her words being cut off by Arizona's hips jerking upwards, which caused her fingers to go even deeper inside of her. She lifted her head and gazed into dark blue eyes, and just like that they sent each other over the edge. White heat enveloping their bodies as they held on to each other while riding out their orgasms.

After a few moments, Callie rolled off Arizona and both began laughing. Arizona snuggled into Callie's side and played with a tangled piece of raven hair. "Please stay." She whispered barely audible.

Callie sighed and turned to her side to face the blonde. One hand came up and pushed sweaty hair away from a flushed face, "Do I get breakfast in the morning?" she asked teasingly.

Arizona swatted at her ass, then raised her eye brow. "First I want my dinner." The blonde flung her body onto Callie's, and pinned her hands above her head. Giving the Latina a devilish smile she began devouring her favorite plump lips and eventually continued her journey down Callie's sculptured body.

**Sorry for the late update, I had a busy day yesterday and then tonight I was very distracted. Obviously it being GREYS DAY! I about fell off the couch when Callie said she wasn't going to see that stupid cop, my heart really can't take much more if Calzona doesn't hurry up and get back together! Then it took me forever to finish because Jessica Capshaw is on Periscope right now. So like I said very distracted. Hopefully this chapter wasn't a letdown! Comment as usual! (: (: (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona snuck out of bed and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen. It was only three in the morning, but she had energy that could last her for days. The energy from having a night filled with mind blowing sex and the nervousness of what may come next was keeping her from sleeping in those strong tan arms she has become very fond of. Tonight was a huge step, not only did she finally tell Callie how she felt, but it was also their first step towards being a real couple. Then it hit her. Yes, they've established how they feel about each other but as she looked back their relationship was just based off of sex. What if that's all it would ever be?

The blonde sauntered over to the sink and filled up a small cup of water, then sank to the kitchen floor. Bringing her knees into her chest, she gently sat the cup on the floor and bowed her head, blonde locks flowing over trembling legs. It was happening all over again. Arizona had only really had one real relationship, well kind of. The beginning started out just like this, just sex. When she tried to push for more, she was rejected and the walls went back up even higher than before. They weren't turning to dust the way her walls were with Callie, but it was enough for her to say things she wasn't ready to say. She knew Callie was different, and knew that no matter what the Latina did to her it wouldn't be on purpose. Except that gut wrenching feeling of being left behind tore her from the inside out. The kitchen floor was cold on her bare skin, but it wasn't enough for Arizona to go back to the warm bed with the woman she has wanted since day one in it. Her finger drug along with one of the cracks in the tile, closing her eyes she pretended it was the crevice between Callie's shoulder blades.

For at least an hour Callie had laid on the bed with Arizona tracing every single part of tan skin, memorizing and engraving her brain with little mark on the Latina's body. She wanted to know the story behind every scar, and kiss every freckle that marked the goddess. The blonde could stay right there in that moment for the rest of her life if Calliope would let her. She was incredibly beautiful, no one had ever had this kind of effect on her before. At some point during the night Callie had Arizona's hands pinned above her head, which excited the blonde, but she had just stopped. Callie laid her entire body weight on top of the slim frame and just… stopped. Deep brown eyes lightened to a new shade of brown Arizona had never seen before. It almost frightened the blonde because she knew exactly the way Callie was looking at her, but before the Latina could do or say anything, Arizona wrapped her legs around her waist and dipped her head to the crook of Callie's neck and began teasing.

That was what bothered the blonde the most. The way she shied away from Callie made her own heart ache, she could only imagine what Callie must have felt in that moment. She wanted Callie more than anything, and she had her. She was in her bed sleeping peacefully, as Arizona sat on her kitchen floor choking back the sobs that were burning her throat. Feeling frustrated, Arizona swung and knocked over the plastic cup, making it go clear into the living room.

"Arizona?" came a shallow voice from the hall.

The blonde snapped her head up and quickly wiped the tears away before Callie got any closer to see them. "Hey," she said softly, giving Callie a weak smile. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Callie stood in the doorway with her arms wrapped around herself. Swallowing hard she took a step forward, "We need to talk." Arizona slumped back against the cupboards, this was it. Closing her eyes she let her head rest against the cabinet and nodded for Callie to go on. "No, Arizona. I mean you need to talk to me. I.." Callie stuttered trying to find the right words and took a deep breath, "I know this is new to the both of us, but I need more. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Arizona didn't move an inch, almost as if she had fallen asleep. Callie rolled her eyes and bent down to grasp Arizona's hands to pull her up.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" Arizona asked with irritation lining her voice.

Callie didn't say a word till they got back into the bedroom. Just like the first time that night, she sat Arizona onto the bed and straddled her hips. Arizona let out a sigh and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Callie took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard causing Arizona to wince at the slight pain. "I don't know where to begin with you, Arizona. One minute you're pissed at me, then afraid, and now?" Callie dipped her head and rubbed their noses together trying to get the blonde to feel what she was feeling. "Now I don't even know where you are, and that terrifies me."

Arizona felt Callie's heart racing in her chest. The robe the Latina was wearing had fallen open, as creamy hands went back to tracing every rib with her fingertips. Blue eyes were foggy with tears, this was hurting more than losing Callie all together. Arizona sniffled before Callie placed both hands on either side of her face and lifted it up towards hers. This wasn't the way the night was supposed to play out but this had to be faced now or they wouldn't be able to move on the way they want to, and they both knew that. Arizona stopped her hands on Callie's lower back and pulled the Latina impossibly closer. "I'm right here, Calliope. I just.. I just need some time."

Callie felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat, "Some time?" she asked loudly, making Arizona jump a little. "Time from what? We just… god Arizona." Callie stammered off as she struggled to get away from Arizona's grip. Finally she snapped, "I need you to give yourself to me. That's all I'm asking, that's all I want. Because I'm done with this back forth bull shit!" Callie had been able to get off Arizona's lap and was now pacing the bedroom. "I get that I was the reason for everything at first, but I know already that I need all of you in order to go on." Blue eyes followed the dark silhouette around the room, heart pounding wildly. Callie stopped in front of the blonde and spoke in a softer tone, "Arizona I need you so much that it hurts. I want you so much that I feel sick when I don't have you. I can keep going on, but I need to know that you are in this as much as I am."

Arizona sat there stunned at the words that were flying out of Callie's mouth. Sitting farther back onto the bed she pulled her legs up and sat endian style while contemplating on what to say back to her. She wanted to lay everything on the table and tell her girlfriend why she was already acting so weird, but the fear of losing Callie was too big. Her stomach was doing flips as Callie stopped, her back facing the blonde. She could tell Callie was trying to hide the tears that were now flowing freely down those perfect cheeks. All Arizona could do though was sit there and watch. She wanted to wrap her arms around the Latina and bring her back into the bed to make her forget everything, but she just couldn't. The room was warm, and was starting to make Arizona feel like she was suffocating.

"Callie I.." she started but was cut off by her own emotions taking over. "I told you I would ruin you.." Her voice was soft, but it cut Callie in half hearing the insecurity that made its way out. "I want you Calliope. I need you more than you need me, and I told you that scares me." Arizona gathered all of her hair to one side and began picking at the ends, still not looking up at Callie. "You want to help me, I get that but.."

Callie quickly turned around as her breath caught in the back of her throat. Arizona looked so vulnerable sitting there like a child. It seized to amaze her how much this woman meant to her, how every little thing she did made her heart either sink or flutter back to life. But this.. This was too much for her to bare. "But what?" she asked almost in a whisper.

Arizona dropped her hand into her lap and sunk her head even farther down, "But you can't. It's really not you, it's me." She could feel the irritated look on Callie's face so she quickly continued, "I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I want to be able to make you happy for rest of your life, Calliope." She now raised her head, searching for anything that might make her regret saying that. After a long pause she got off the bed and stood nose to nose with Callie, "I want so much for us, but all these little things keep getting in the way of that. Me being scared or your insecurities, they're going to tear us apart. I meant what I said earlier, if we don't make it.. I'm just done."

Callie stared into those bright blue eyes that were illuminating the dark room. She knew Arizona was right, she knew those little things were keeping them from being truly happy. It may be too early to start thinking about their futures together, but they both couldn't help but think about the possibility of spending their lives together. Together. That's all she wanted was to be with Arizona, and she knew she would go to great depths to get that happy ending. Callie took a step back, and as she did she saw the light dim in her favorite blue eyes. "I love you, Arizona."

The room was silent, both women staring at each other with such determination to get both of their points across. Callie crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, "I'm in love with you. Which means that we are practically doomed now because you're right. Every time that we try to be happy something else happens that splits us apart, and I'm not ready for that yet."

Arizona didn't make any movements and was trying extremely hard not make any facial expressions. This isn't what she wanted to hear, because she was sure that Callie didn't really mean it. Not once had someone other than close friends and family tell her that they loved her. She had flings with other women, but she would never let them get too close to that point. The one woman she had hoped would tell her those words one day, ran away and chose someone else. Now here she was, the woman who she could hardly breathe without had just said those three little words and she was just standing there.

Callie took the blonde's silence as a bad sign, maybe she did take it too far too fast. She didn't regret it though, not one bit. Every inch of her body and soul was made to love this woman, and she was determined to make that happen one way or another. Except, Arizona's silence was terrifying her straight to the bone so she took back her step and took the smaller hand into hers. Gently running her thumb over fragile knuckles, she looked deeply into blue orbs. "Arizona, I need you to say something. If you don't feel the same way then fine, its fine.." Her voice dropped just as her eyes did, feeling Arizona grip her hand back. "Please.." she begged.

The blonde swallowed hard, trying to push away all the fear that was bubbling up inside of her. She took the chance to lean her forehead against the Latina's, feeling her warm breath wash over her face. They stayed there like that for what seemed like days. Just being in each other's presence was enough to forgive and forget, but it wasn't going to be that easy. Finally finding her voice, Arizona raised her head to look into soulful brown eyes. "I'm so sorry.."

Callie was sure Arizona had reached into her chest and ripped her heart out, only to crush it with her delicate hands right in front of her. Her stomach felt empty, and could feel the tears burning the back of her throat. Arizona let go of Callie's hand and walked into the bathroom, gently shutting the door and locking it. The Latina stood there staring at the door waiting for the blonde to come back out. After five minutes of numbness and no sign of return from Arizona, she went to grab her things to leave but something stopped her. On the dresser by the door there was a pictured framed sitting neatly in the corner. The frame had the words _Made For Each Other_ engraved onto it, then she realized it was the picture that they had taken a few weeks ago. They both had had a very long day at the hospital, but Arizona wanted nothing more than to be able to relax at least for an hour with Callie. Without a second thought Callie had brought the blonde to her place, knowing Erica wouldn't be home for a couple more hours. She had given Arizona a t-shirt and sweat pants to lounge in, the blonde's choice. Seeing the blonde so comfortable on the couch, she did the same and cuddled in next to her. They looked like a hot mess, but Arizona couldn't help but take a quick picture of the two of them laying down with each other with their arms entangled. Callie had her head snuggled into the crook of Arizona's neck as the blonde intertwined their fingers and smiled gently into the camera.

Tears had broken loose and was now streaming heavy down her flushed cheeks. She wanted that moment back so badly that her heart was aching. Instead of leaving, she dropped her things and grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid down next to the bathroom door. She could hear quiet sobs escape from underneath the door, and wanted nothing more to break down the door. Callie knew now that the blonde felt the same way but couldn't admit to Callie let alone herself just yet, because of the simple fact that she was scared. The Latina didn't understand why she was so scared, it didn't make any sense to her. From the beginning she knew that Arizona was guarded, and like the idiot she was, never asked why. No longer did she care about what she felt, because everything Arizona was feeling she felt. Her main goal in life from now on was to make sure Arizona was safe and happy. So far, she was doing the best job.

Arizona sat on the edge of the bathtub crying hard into her hands. She didn't know if Callie was still there, but secretly hoped she was. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red as the tears sprinted down her face. Why did she have to be built like this? Why couldn't she just fall in love with anyone and be okay with it, no matter what the consequences were? In the back of her mind the idea of telling Callie that she loved her was the best choice and it would solve so many things between them. It was true, she did love Callie and she has known that since the beginning. It didn't take much to know that she was in love with the woman but they had just kept getting attacked with so many things at once that she never took the time to process all of it.

Deciding she had enough with the crying, Arizona moved to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Wondering how in the hell she let it come this far. The sadness had subsided, and anger was beginning to rise from its depths. In one swift move Arizona punched the mirror right where her face was and shattered the glass in a million little pieces. Callie jumped from her spot and instantly started banging on the door. "Arizona! Arizona… open the door… baby please… just open the door so I know you're okay!" she yelled through the door continuing her banging with every pause.

Arizona winced in pain as her hand began bleeding from the broken glass that was sticking out of her knuckles. She heard Callie begin to panic as she pounded on the door harder than before. Reluctantly, Arizona reached for the door knob, turning the lock so she could sit back down onto the toilet. Callie barely heard the lock click over her knocking, but flung the door open only to see glass in the sink and on the floor with Arizona bent over holding her wrist with blood pouring over it.

Callie stepped over the glass carefully and bent down to Arizona's level, quickly switching into doctor mode. "You're going to need stitches, but I need to get the glass out now. Does this hurt?" She rotated the blonde's wrist, eliciting a whimper to escape. "You fractured your wrist too, Arizona what the hell were you thinking?" Now the doctor in her became dust in the wind as the overbearing girlfriend side emerged.

Arizona just sighed and looked frustrated at the wall. "I wasn't thinking," she stated matter of factly.

"I can see that. You could have seriously hurt yourself. What if you damaged your hand permanently? God, Arizona sometimes…" she stopped herself seeing the disappointment spread across the blonde's face.

After the glass was pulled out, and her hand was tightly wrapped Callie got dressed and made her way over to the front door ready to take Arizona to the ER. When she realized Arizona wasn't behind her she made her way back to the bedroom, seeing Arizona slumped on a chair that was sitting in the corner. "Arizona, we need to go so you can be taken care of. I can't do it here."

Arizona lifted her head with a confused look that smothered her face, "Why are you still here?" she asked harshly.

Callie shook her head and pulled Arizona off of the chair abruptly, "Did you not hear what I said?" She had Arizona by the shoulders, making the blonde look at her. "I love you. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than an 'I'm sorry' and a punch to a mirror to get me to leave you now. Whether you like it or not, I AM HERE." With that she let go of Arizona and started to head towards the door again.

Arizona stood there dumbstruck. When Callie glared at her over her shoulder, Arizona opened her mouth to say something but closed it and walked with Callie out of the apartment. Taking a cab they say in the back seat in silence, Arizona's hand was throbbing in pain now that she was out of her funk from before. Callie could tell her girlfriend was uncomfortable, but before she could do anything they had arrived. After Callie paid the cab driver she waited for Arizona to round the car so they could walk in together. The tension was thick between them, but something felt oddly better. Just as that thought came into her mind, Arizona reached out and intertwined their fingers bringing them to a halt.

Arizona took a few seconds to calm her nerves, kicking away the gravel while biting her bottom lip. Callie tightened her grip and Arizona looked up, "Please don't run…" she whispered.

Callie closed the space between them and took Arizona's face into her hands kissing the tip of her nose. "There is no way in hell I'm leaving you now."

**I'm BACK! YAY! I know, I know you all must really hate me for being gone for so long. I had moved into my own apartment and didn't have internet, which means there was no way for me to update. BUT since I do now I can reassure you I will be updating more often than once every two months. I hope you all are still sticking with me, I really appreciate all of you! I do know that I have many new followers and hope this chapter was worth the wait, even though it was a little rocky. These things have to happen because I'm going to bring in a new character so stay with me and in good time they will be completely happy (; I do have to say though that I had my hopes up WAY too high up for this season's finale. It hurt my heart that they were so close together, yet so far away at Richard and Catherine's wedding **** Anyway, like always please comment and tell me what you think! I love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

The night had become agonizingly slow for the two women. As Arizona got her hand fixed up and placed in a temporary cast, Callie had to sit out in the waiting room and do the paper work. Since the blonde's hand wasn't in need of urgent care, they had to wait at least fifteen minutes to get a consult done. Which pissed the Latina off to the extreme. Seeing Callie being overly protective warmed Arizona's heart, and when they had to go their separate ways Callie had hesitated kissing her girlfriend. Instead Arizona was the one who turned back around and snuggled into the Callie's embrace then tilted her head up to place a light loving kiss on plump lips. Somehow just that simple gesture made the awful night and waiting seem so much better, to put it lightly.

Arizona didn't say a word to the intern who was doing her stitches, even though they knew each other. It was the silent communication that led them both to understand that this wasn't the time to talk about anything. So she sat there, in deep thought about how she really felt about Callie. Love didn't even cover half of what she was feeling for the woman, words just weren't enough to get what she wanted to say out there in the open. Never did she think that she would ever find someone as amazing as Callie, and she hardly knew her. That was the thing, they didn't need to know every little detail about each other's life in order to know that they were in love. It was that simple. Blue eyes followed every beat of the needle entering her skin, eyes trailing back up when the intern pulled it back out. She saw how easy it was for the needle to pierce the skin and slide out perfectly. It was a bad analogy and she chuckled internally, but that's how she thought of her and Callie. Smooth and Perfect.

Callie became restless and started to pace the small room. It wasn't that Arizona was on the table, she couldn't even imagine how she would feel if something like that happened. It was just the fact that they still had things to talk about. Sure, they were okay. But were they really that okay? Pacing had become her go to move when she needed to think or say the things she really needed to say. Right now all she could think about was if Arizona was going to stay or not. She had said that she was in it, but Callie couldn't help but feel that something was preventing her to really do so. Her mind started reeling with possibilities of how she was going to prove to the blonde how much she was in love with her. She could say it all day, to everyone if she could, and of course she planned to. Except, Arizona needed more than that. More than material things, although she had gone out to the gift shop and bought plastic rose for when the blonde came back out. It was cheesy and not that romantic, but she wanted Arizona to lighten up a bit after the incident and was silently hoping this would do the trick.

A strong hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts, "Oh hey, Mark." She said plainly.

Mark raised an eyebrow and playfully scoffed, "Well good morning to you to sweetness." Callie gave him a light smile and continued her pacing. "Why are you in a waiting room? Is everything okay?" Worry was intertwined with his voice making Callie stop and turn towards her friend.

"Arizona is getting stitches." Thinking about why she was getting stitches made Callie's heart drop along with her head. She bit her lip to stop the threat of tears and sat down on one of the gray chairs. "Mark I just… I just don't know what to do anymore."

The tall man saw the depressed look on Callie's face and sat down next to her. Sighing he propped one leg over the other and leaned back with his hands above his head. "Have you told her yet?"

Callie's head shot up, "Tell her what?"

Mark just rolled his eyes and let out a long breath, "That you love her. Anyone with common sense can see it written all over your face, Torres."

The Latina stared at him blankly. Was it really that obvious? Deciding to not get into that conversation she changed the subject back to what she was originally going to talk to him about. "I feel like I'm not going to be enough for her, you know? Like everything I'm going to give her won't be enough for her to stay with me." Her head was now in her hands that were resting on her lap. "I want her so freaking bad, that I'm afraid that's going to scare her away. She's already scared enough as it is, Mark."

"Is that why you're here?" He asked blatantly. "I heard Robbins was getting her hand stitched up, we're shorthanded right now and I almost did the consult myself was thought it was best to stay out of it."

Callie chuckled and lifted her gaze towards the man, "When have you ever just stayed out of things?"

Mark also laughed because he knew it was true. Then his tone got serious again, "Alright, this time is because I know that she might be…" he stammered off as Callie continued to look at him.

"I know," was all she able to get out knowing exactly what he was about to say, but it scared the both of them knowing how her past was. "I love her, Mark. I can't imagine my life without her in it now. That's crazy right? We've only known each other all of what, two minutes? I want her to love me too, but I don't think that's going to happen." Her voice was just above a whisper now, the reality of it all hitting her square in the face.

All Mark could do was sit there, he didn't have the answers Callie was hoping to hear. He wanted Callie to be happy, and was actually on Arizona's side. He never liked Erica and wasn't a fan of any guys Callie had been with, so Arizona was a winner in his eyes. They both looked at each other and knew this conversation was over, so Mark brought Callie to her feet and embraced her with everything he had. Callie rested her forehead on his right pec with her eyes closed, remembering why he was her best friend. With one last squeeze, Mark kissed the top of Callie's head and left her to herself.

Arizona had been leaning against the wall just around the corner, and had heard everything Callie said. When she heard Mark's voice she knew she should have just turned around and left for a little while longer. But when she heard the desperation in Callie's voice, her feet had become glued to the floor. At some point she had to grab her chest to try to make her heart stop hurting. The silence in between their conversations made her skin crawl, knowing that Callie had probably bowed in her head in defeat. She could feel the strength fading away from Callie's body talking about their night. She could feel Callie falling into a billion little pieces thinking that Arizona wasn't going to stay. She could taste the tears that were brimming in Callie's eyes, all of that mixed with the actual words Callie was saying made her fall to her knees in her own quiet moment of desperation. Just before Mark and Callie said goodbye, Arizona had managed to pull herself together and hide in a storage closet. The blonde didn't want to leave the room, she thought that if she just stayed there Callie would forget about her and go on with her life. This was all too much, but she couldn't help it because she was emotionally, mentally, and physically attached to Callie. The brunette was her end game.

A few moments passed, steadying her breathing and wiping away the tears, Arizona walked out of the room and headed towards Callie who was now standing by the stairs that she was supposed to come down. "Hey.." she said weakly, knowing Callie would eventually catch on to something.

Callie whipped around and gave Arizona a mega-watt smile, "Let me see you." Callie was trying to act as subtle as possible knowing how fragile Arizona was at the moment.

Arizona couldn't help but smile back seeing the sparkle in those deep brown eyes. Going along with the charade Callie was playing, she stepped in closer and whispered, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" A dimpled smile popped out when Callie swatted at her ass.

Callie's heart started to flutter rapidly in her chest. Flirting was the last thing she thought Arizona was going to do, but she was oddly okay with it. "We have two choices. One, we could go find an empty on-call room and re-kindle our passion. Or two, we go home and I can make you breakfast considering it's almost five-thirty." She gently wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled the slim frame into hers.

Arizona couldn't help but feel giddy, not because she could be getting sex and breakfast, but because Callie had said home. Not Arizona's place or her place, but home. Flashes of them living in a house with a couple of kids running around as they sat on a swing on their front porch watching while drinking sangria's was all it took for pink lips to seductively attack plump ones. Callie melted into Arizona's touch while swallowing a low moan from the blonde. Arizona pulled away abruptly and rested her forehead against Callie's with her eyes shut tight.

Callie felt Arizona's chest twitch, "Hey, hey look at me." It did it again and Callie placed her hand lightly against the blonde's cheek and lifted her face with her thumb, eyes still shut. "Let me see you," she asked again. This time Arizona understood the double meaning of the first time and opened her eyes slowly to see that shade of brown she still couldn't figure out what it meant. "There you are." Callie said in a higher tone only for Arizona to hear. Her thumb continued to draw lazy circles on a pink cheek just barely grazing over a thin lip.

Arizona wanted to say it so badly in that moment, this is how she pictured doing it but it just wouldn't come out. Gritting her teeth and clearing her throat she tried again, "Callie I…" but she was quickly cut off by the Latina shaking her head.

"No. Not right now." As badly as Arizona wanted to say it, Callie wanted to hear it. "Please, can we just go home now?" she asked still caressing Arizona's cheek. She knew that if Arizona had said those words, she might wake up tomorrow and regret it because she wasn't ready. Callie didn't want Arizona to do something drastic like punching a mirror again, because next time it would be ten times worse and Callie would never be able to forgive herself for it. Deciding it was best to wait until Arizona was absolutely ready, because she would wait for this woman till her dying day.

The blonde stood there with a blank face. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, Callie didn't want her to say it because Callie regretted telling her that she loved her. Her heart was now, if wasn't already there before, incinerated. Even knowing this, she still nodded her head and let Callie walk her out of the hospital back to her place.

Callie woke up to an empty bed and immediately jumped out. First she checked the bathroom, which was still covered in glass and blood then headed out into the living. Just before she called out for Arizona, she saw the blonde curled up on the couch with her hands used as a pillow. As Callie got closer she could see the dark circles under the blonde's eyes, wondering how long she had been out of bed. Looking at the clock which read eleven-forty one, she looked back at her hollow girlfriend and sighed. Callie walked over to the glass doors and shut the blinds making the room a little dimmer. Walking back into the bedroom she grabbed the blanket she was using last night before the incident and covered the blonde with it. Arizona didn't even stir as Callie climbed in behind her. The brunette gently brushed the loose blonde strands out of her face and continued to look down at her. She had one arm propped up with her head on it while the other one skimmed lightly down the frail looking body.

Lack of sleep could do a lot to a person, but it takes time to see the effects. Within a couple of hours Arizona went from looking a little flushed from being tired, to completely empty. She had dark circles rimming her eyes which she noticed first, but being this close she could see her cheeks had become slimmer like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her hair was lifeless and she could now feel Arizona's body slightly trembling, it was making her own heart race. She didn't understand why the blonde looked this way, but knew better not wake her. Callie looked over to see the stitched up hand and casted arm, it was resting peacefully on her forearm. The stitches looked really good and she shamelessly couldn't wait to be able to kiss every one of her scars. Callie laid her head in the crook of Arizona's neck and let sleep overtake her once again.

It was now nearly one in the afternoon as Arizona started to awake from her slumber. When she moved she felt Callie move with her. The sleepy haze had worn off and the events of last night and this morning started to flood her memory. The way Callie had made love to her all night, only for Arizona to freak out on her and punch a mirror. She flexed her hand, feeling the stitches pull apart slightly. The pain from her hand let her forget about the pain she was feeling on the inside that was too strong to completely forget, even if it was just for a moment. Eventually she took in her surroundings, and realized they weren't in the bed but on the couch in her living room. Even though she was completely confused she turned around and snuggled into Callie's front. This could be one of the last times she would be able to do this, so she was going to worship every moment of it.

Callie felt warm lips attach to her neck and smiled. This is how she wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of her life. She tightened the arm that was flung over Arizona's torso and kissed her forehead, "Good Morning," she whispered softly while inhaling the smell of purely Arizona.

The blonde lifted her head and smiled back at her, "Good morning." Callie began caressing Arizona's face as they stared directly into each other's eyes not wanting this moment to ever end.

Callie broke the content silence first, "Do you want to me to make you breakfast now?" Even though she let Arizona sleep longer, she still looked mortifying but still absolutely radiant to Callie. Arizona just shook her head no and tangled their legs together. Her hand coming up to rest on a firm hip. Callie arched an eyebrow, "No?" Arizona shook her head again and placed a chaste kiss on plump lips. Callie moaned slightly at the loss of contact, "Then what do you want?"

Arizona ran her hand underneath Callie's t-shirt and began kneading her skin. Still keeping eye contact she whispered, "I want you… All of you." The hidden double meaning of her words went unnoticed as Arizona attached her lips to tan skin once again. The blonde convinced herself in the cab last night that today would be their last day together. It wasn't that she wanted to let Callie go or stray her back into the arms of Erica, but she knew that Callie wasn't going to be able to forgive her. That was clear to her when Callie didn't let her say she loved her. That didn't mean she couldn't have one last time with the woman she could see herself marrying one day. As the thought of Callie in a white dress popped in her head, Arizona shifted so that Callie was underneath her as she straddled her waist. With one fast move, Arizona had Callie's shirt on the floor next to them and instantly attacked those plump lips, savoring Callie's taste.

The kiss was so forceful, Callie couldn't even think. Arizona's hands were somehow all over her body and it wasn't helping that now the blonde was grinding against her. She was pretty excited when she found out that Arizona hated wearing pants to bed, which made doing this a hell of a lot easier. Arizona raised her head again and locked eyes with Callie, slowly slipping off her tank top and throwing it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Callie raised her body up off the couch and skimmed the pads of her fingers across a toned stomach and around to a strong back. Quick fingers did their job as the blue bra came sliding down Arizona's arms. Arizona did the same to Callie, and then cupped her face bringing them even closer together. Blue eyes suddenly became blurry with tears but before Callie could do or say anything Arizona plunged her tongue deep into the Latina's mouth, eliciting a low growl from Callie.

The brunette slid her hands down the short torso while dueling for dominance with their tongues. Callie could feel the heat radiating off of Arizona and her hand slid against the smooth fabric of the blonde's underwear. Arizona momentarily tore her mouth away from Callie's as soon as she felt her hand, her mouth stayed open hovering over Callie's as her hips instinctively started to move against her. Pushing aside the drenched fabric wasted no time by inserting strong fingers into Arizona's wet depths. A scream filled the room and as Callie continued to pump in and out of the blonde, while Arizona tangled her fingers into raven hair pulling harder every time she got closer. Their bodies were now covered in a sheet of sweat as their breathing became more ragged and heavy.

"Wait…wait…" Arizona moaned out. "Lay down I want this. I want this together." Again Callie missing the double meaning as she laid down.

Arizona traced one finger all the way down the anticipating tan body beneath her. She could feel that Callie was soaked when she ground down against the Latina. There was no time to take off the last article of clothing, so she palmed Callie's center and pressed the heel of her hand against an erect clit. "Do you want me Calliope?"

Callie's head flung back into the cushion and shook her head, "Yes, yes… please…" she begged. The need to be filled was becoming greater by the second.

Arizona closed her eyes for a moment as two fingers rode against a slick slit, gathering all the sweetness she could and bringing it to her mouth. Sucking her fingers clean she opened them and saw those brown eyes were now completely black, "I want you to tell me."

Callie shifted and their clits rubbed against each other, making both woman cry out in pleasure. "God, Arizona. I need you… I want you … please…"

That wasn't good enough for the blonde, so she dipped her fingers back in place and forcefully pumped hard once into Callie. "Tell me." She did it again as she said it. Callie bit her lip and was quickly becoming frustrated. Bucking her hips forward again, Arizona's head fell onto Callie's shoulder as the Latina sunk her fingers back into her. It was too late now for games, as they pumped vigorously into each other. Arizona began circling her thumb against Callie's clit and without hesitation she did the same. Muscles started clenching and breathing became rough all over again. Arizona bit down hard onto Callie's shoulder leaving perfect indents from her teeth. Moans and whimpers were the only thing you could hear. The heat started to bubble deep down and could feel each other tighten around their fingers. Arizona lifted her head and said, "Look at me Calliope." Callie just barely was able to open her eyes, and could see those tears surfacing again. They kept their pace, hips jerking as the end was near. "Calliope… tell me…" she said again. The brunette went to say something but was cut off again, "Tell me to stay… tell me… you aren't going to leave me…" she managed in between moans. "I need you… to say it again…" This was it, this is what Arizona needed in order for this to not be the last time with Callie.

The Latina took her free hand and grabbed Arizona's face trying to keep it still by wrapping her fingers softly around her throat. It all made sense now, Callie finally realized what Arizona needed to hear. "Arizona…" she started but it was getting extremely hard for the both of them to keep their eyes open let alone speak. "Arizona… I love you…"

That was it. Within that split second the both of them spiraled into oblivion. Their bodies quacking with wave after wave of pleasure. Motions began to slow and soon enough both woman laid there lifeless, still entangled with each other. Chests continued rising and falling rapidly, and small whimpers escaped when they pulled out.

Callie could feel the tears running over her neck from the blonde. With whatever she had left, she managed to get them both into a sitting position with Arizona balled up on her lap. Callie held her till the sobs stopped, still not fully understanding what was wrong. After a few minutes Arizona raised her head and looked desperately into brown eyes. Callie wiped away the remaining tears and asked, "What was that all about, Arizona?"

The blonde stilled her body, "Why didn't you let me say it last night?" Her voice was still trembling.

Callie took a deep breath and intertwined their fingers, "Because you would have regretted it this morning. I can't lose you, how many times do I have to tell you this?"

Arizona scrunched her eye brows together, and got off Callie's lap. "You told Mark last night that you didn't know anymore. That you love me but you just didn't know, and I was still willing to tell you. But before I could do it you shut me down. I'm not a child Callie, I know what I'm doing and saying. I have issues yes, and I have insecurities. I have so many bad things about me Callie that I don't ever want you to see or find out about. Because I know… I know that once you do you'll leave. Then I won't be the one who regretted ever saying anything in the first place." She was out of breath by the end. If Callie wanted a way out then she had one, and Arizona was prepared for her to use it.

Callie couldn't help but stare at the blonde. Her cheeks were filled back in and the circles under her eyes had vanished. Her hair was a vibrant yellow and she seemed to be standing taller than she had all night. As sad as it might be, this was exactly what she needed from Arizona. She needed to know how much she really needed her and by the looks of it, it was a lot more than what she thought. Callie stood up, throwing her shirt back on and carefully pulling Arizona's back over her head. She was a little amused at the confusion on the blonde's face, but stuck with it. Taking both hands into her she raised them to her lips, careful not to strain her wrist any more than it probably did with their latest activities. Arizona's face had soften so she spoke, "Tell me…"

Arizona wanted to roll her eyes, it was kind of cute how Callie was using her own strategy on her. Standing straighter she swallowed hard, suddenly her throat had gone dry and she could feel the nervousness pouring into her stomach. Taking one last deep breath Arizona kissed the brunette softly and said, "I love you too…"

**Oh my gosh! How nice am I to post two chapters in one day? I guess it's me trying to make up for the loss of contact with all of you. I have to warn though, my new character will be showing up soon. Actually two characters but the main one specifically. This will not be an easy ride my friends. I have plans for Callie and Arizona, but in the end I think you all will be very happy (: As always my loves, comment your thoughts (:**


End file.
